Today Was A Fairytale
by AlphaWriter1
Summary: Here's my attempt at the 100 word challenge. Please read, review and enjoy. I was gone for a while, but I'm back from my semi-haitus now! Anyways, this story starts around Christmas time and continues to go on to a Second Ever After War caused by a very different reason than wanting to be free of Ferry Port Landing. It's Puckabrina all the way, because I'm just a tad bit obsessed.
1. Chapter 1:Fairytale

_**Today Was A Fairytale**_

_**This is my attempt at the 100 Word Challenge. It takes place after the 8**__**th**__** book and it will explain what my idea of the ending of the series was. **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm in anyway at all.**

_Chapter 1: Fairytale _

Sabrina Grimm sat on her bed, legs crossed, with a book of Grimm Fairytales on her lap. She was flipping through the pages, her hair falling into her face from her bright blonde messy bun that was settled on the top of her head. Her navy eyes scanned the book for any changes that the Editor may have missed when the girls had run amuck through the book. This was the first time they were capable of it. The Scarlet Hand had been defeated and her Granny was returned to the family, safe and sound. Her little brother and her parents were back with the family as well.

All was well and all was simple. The only problem was when Sabrina, Daphne, and their parents had had their argument over their two year old brother's name. Her father had chosen Basil Jr., after his own father. Her mother was requesting Justin-after _her _father. Daphne and Sabrina had been hoping for Robin-a name that fit a Grimm to perfection and was Sabrina's favorite name out there. They argument the girls had used was that they didn't want their baby brother to get beat up.

"Any changes in that book," Daphne asked, poking her head in the doorway, her dark chocolate brown waves covering her pale face and her dark brown eyes shining brightly.

"Nah-this was the last of the Grimm books. Want me to work on any other books," She suggested.

"I've got the Anderson books and the OZ and Wonderland books done with," Daphne shook her head. "Mom and dad got the rest with Granny and Jake-we're done," Daphne beamed.

"You had Red help you," Sabrina accused.

"She offered," Daphne pouted before running out of the room.

Sabrina's life may be surrounded by characters fresh out of a fairytale but her life was anything but a fairytale. When she was ten her parents had gone missing and she was sent, with her sister to multiple foster homes where all the families were crazy. After she'd found her granny she was tossed into a mess of mysteries that always seemed to threaten her life.

"Hey Grimm do -"A dirty blonde haired boy stuck his head into the room, his eyes glowing a bright green. He was gorgeous-any normal girl would be in full crush mode when it came to a boy like this. But he acted like an immature loser and pulled an endless supply of pranks on Sabrina.

"GET OUT," She screamed at the fairy.

"I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the mall so you could get your Christmas shopping done," He frowned.

"Oh," Sabrina said, tossing the book aside and standing up. "Sorry," She frowned.

"It's okay...so, do you want to go?" He asked.

"Sure Puck," She smiled faintly. "I'll meet you downstairs in, like, ten minutes. I gotta get dressed," She grinned and walked over to her door, closing it tightly before returning to her closet and grabbing a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, her caramel colored UGG boots and a v-neck purple tight fitting fuzzy sweater. She got dressed quickly, tossed on her white ski jacket and then ran down the stairs after tying her hair into a ponytail.

"Ready?" He asked, smiling brightly.

"Yeah," She nodded, letting the thirteen year old boy-it had been a year since all the Scarlet Hand drama-take her hand and fly her to the mall.

**Puck's POV:**

Why was I, the biggest villain and trickster king of them all, flying a soon to be thirteen year old girl towards the mall? Why was I holding her tightly and keeping my face buried in her blonde hair that smelled faintly of vanilla and strawberries.

Well, the answer was hard to find exactly. Maybe it was because she was so beautiful...no, I did not just say that. I don't like Sabrina Grimm-I mean Grimm.

Then again...no, just because she'd woken me up from that poisoned apple didn't mean I was in love with her. I may be growing up but I didn't do love. And anyways, I'm royalty and I would never like a girl who would turn me down.

Wait, so does that mean I'm worried that Sabrina-ugh, GRIMM-wouldn't like me? I mean, look at me...I'm Puck.

Meaning I'm immature and selfish. I'm a prankster and full of tricks. I'm big on doing stupid things and I'm obnoxious.

But I saved her life all the time. That didn't change anything though.

We landed just as Charming and Snow-we'd found a way to save them both-walked out of the mall, hand in hand. They're wedding was coming up soon-Valentine's Day to be exact.

After so many years they were getting their happily ever after. The same happily ever after I'd never have because the only girl I wanted to be with hated my guts.

No, scratch that. I'd make sure that Sabrina and me got our happily ever after. We were going to be together. We'd find a way. I was an everafter-I was a star of my own fairytale. Actually, I wasn't. My fairytale was taken over by a bunch of love struck fools. But this was my time to be the star. This was going to be mine and Sabrina's fairytale. We would be the ones to get a happily everafter. I grinned at her as she smiled at me faintly and then dragged me into the Ferryport Landing mall.

"So, whaddya wanna get me?" I asked, a playful smile forming on my boyish face. She punched my arm playfully and flashed a teasing smile back at me.

"I'll give you a hint-it's shiny and black," She grinned.

"A new car," I gasped.

"You can't drive," She giggled.

"So? It's nice to plan ahead," I shrugged.

"Yeah, well I was planning on coal," Sabrina smirked. I laughed as I followed her through the store we'd started in.

"Where are we heading?" I asked with a sigh as I followed her around. Truthfully, I just wanted an idea of what to get her since I'd totally messed up when it had come to her birthday the year before. I'd gotten her supplies for a prank-what kind of stupid gift was that? That was stupid-even he noticed that.


	2. Chapter 2:MakeUp

_**Today Was A Fairytale**_

_**Chapter 2: Make-up**_

**Disclaimer: Would I be writing this if I owned the Sisters Grimm? The answer is no, I wouldn't be so therefore, I do not own it.**

**Sabrina's POV:**

I led Puck from Target and towards my least favorite store in the entire mall-Claire. So, if I hated the store so much, why was I going into it? Well, simple answer of course. Daphne, the girly girl she was, was asking for one thing for Christmas from me. A make-up kit...full of pink make-up, of course, was the only thing on her wish list from me.

"Nuh-uh," Puck said, digging his heels into the ground, crossing his arms. "I'm not going in there. You can't make me," He shook his head.

"I have to get some make-up," I responded with a sigh.

"I thought I told you that you didn't need any make-up," Puck mumbled.

I stopped pulling his arm for a minute and my jaw dropped. We'd never actually talked about what had happened that night on the trampoline when we were handcuffed together. To have him speak those few words that I'd been trying to forget was amazing. After all, he'd said he'd regretted saying it right away.

"You didn't mean it," I responded carelessly, deciding I'd tease him a bit. Maybe I could use this to get him to admit how he really felt. Actually, maybe it was time I started listening to my best friends Alexa, Bridgette and Megan when they told me how good I'd look with the heavy make-up. I'd never been big on make-up since he'd told me what he thought but even I had to admit that Alexa and the twins looked amazing with the thick, colorful mascara and heavy eyeliner with light eyeshadow and full lips.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, his eyes widening and his jaw dropping. "Sabrina, it's not fair for you to wear make-up! Cole and Dylan are already fighting over you. You'll kill poor Seth if you start wearing make-up," Puck gasped.

"No," I responded with a slight glare. "I don't care about what your friends think," I said, thinking of Bridgette and Megan's half-brothers. They were all the children of Everafters. Bridgette and Megan were the twin daughters of Cinderella and Charming while Cole and Dylan were the twin sons of Charming and Rapunzel. Alexa was a fairy godmother-the daughter of the original one from Cinderella. Seth was her brother and a fairy godfather. "I want to know what _you _think," I said softly.

"I think you shouldn't put all that gunk on your face because it's stupid and distracting and takes away from the beauty you already have," Puck said.

"Really," I lowered my head.

"Sabrina..."He said and that's when I realized he hadn't called me 'Grimm' or any insulting nickname since this conversation had started. "You're beautiful and you don't need make-up. Are we settled?" He asked hopefully and I knew making him admit this was cruel and extremely hard on him.

"Of course we-ALEXA," I screamed as the short, perky, curly brunette ran over to me, her hazel eyes bright to match the smile taking over her entire face. Her arms were loaded with shopping bags from every store and she wore a pair of black footless rights with red ankle boots and a long, v-neck grey long sleeved shirt with a red tank top under it.

"Hey Brina," She grinned, hugging me. "Oh, hi Puck," She rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here?" She asked excitedly.

"Doing some Christmas shopping...are you here alone?" I asked, my eyes widening.

"Nah, Bridgette and Megan are checking out at Gap right now," She nodded as the two skinny, pale girls ran over to us. They had dirty blonde hair and green blue eyes with athletic figures.

"Hey Brina," They smiled. Their smiles grew when they noticed Puck. "HEY PUCK," They practically screamed.

"Listen, we just wanted to say hi. Seth is waiting outside," She said. Seth was her older brother by the way.

"Okay, we have tons of shopping to do anyways," I smiled, waving as they left. "What were we talking about?" I asked Puck.

"How you don't need make-up," He said, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his dark wash slightly baggy jeans. He was growing up and that was changing his ways. Instead of always wearing that filthy hoodie with the dirty jeans, he wore jeans that were just baggy enough and a different, totally gorgeous shirt everyday. The shirts always clung to his muscular stomach in the perfect way and showed off his muscular arms. The only thing he wore daily was his black high top converse. Today he was wearing a red Abercrombie tee shirt with the ensemble and his curly hair was combed back ever so slightly.

"Oh, yeah..."I said softly. "Well...you don't think I need make-up, because?" I asked, deciding this game was too much fun to stop.

"I already told you," Puck muttered.

"Yeah, but I wanna know the real reason. Is it because make-up can't hide how ugly I really am?" I asked with a slightly frown.

"You aren't ugly," He said.

"Then why do you call me dog-face?" I said, turning confused.

"I don't know...because you get really cute when you're mad," He shrugged.

"Really," I meant it as a question but it came out as a response.

"Listen, Grimm...can we just get this over with. I think you're beautiful and I don't think you need make-up. Nobody thinks you're ugly because it isn't true. Are we done now?" He said in a rush.

"Sure," I nodded, seeing how uncomfortable he looked before turning and walking into the store. I looked at the racks of make-up and mentally cringed as I picked up a thing with all different shades of golden-brown eyeshadow. I grabbed a brown eyeliner tube and then a bunch of pink lip glosses, all in different flavors. I picked up a little compact with pale blush to match her completion and when to pay.

"Why are you getting that? Didn't we just go over the make-up conversation?" Puck sighed.

"Yeah, but I need it," Sabrina shrugged.

"But why are you getting those colors? They won't look good on you...I mean; don't most blue eyed girls get _blue _eyeshadow? And shouldn't you have a darker blush and _black _eyeliner and mascara?" Puck wondered aloud.

"Okay, first of all," I said, grabbing a container of brown mascara. "How do you know that stuff?" I giggled as I placed it all on the counter to pay. "And secondly," I rolled my eyes as the perky, blonde saleswoman began to ring everything up. "Actually, no...it's the same as the first really," I laughed.

"I just know...I mean, Daphne's always reading those stupid fashion magazines aloud when I'm trying to watch TV," He complained.

"Whatever," I replied as I paid for Daphne's stuff and grabbed the bag, walking out of the store.

"Anyways-why'd you get those colors? According to Daphne's magazines," Puck cleared his throat. "'Those aren't your colors,' and 'They won't compliment your complexion,'" He said, forcing a laugh.

"Whatever...what can I get Red," I said, stopping at a bench in the center of the mall and sitting on it.

"Seriously, why'd you get that make-up?" He whined.

"I know-I need to go to Hot Topic," I said and started towards the store.

"SABRINA," He said.

"Chill out," I laughed, entering the store and calling casually over my shoulder, "By the way, the make-up was for Daphne,"


	3. Chapter 3:pretty

_**Today Was A Fairytale**_

_**Chapter 3: Pretty**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm.**

**Puck's POV:**

Did I tell Sabrina she was pretty for nothing? I mean its one thing to tell her if she was going to start with all that gunk on her face again but to tell her because she tricked me? That was just cruel. I glared at her as she cashed out at one more store. She'd already bought her sister, her brother, Red, her uncle, her parents, her grandmother, Snow, Charming, all her friends, Briar, and Canis a present.

"Puck," She sighed, obviously getting annoyed with the silent treatment. "Can we just call that little trick payback for all the pranks you've pulled on me over the past year and call it a day?" She smiled that adorable-it's not adorable-crooked grin she used when she was hopeful.

"Fine," I crossed my arms before stuffing my hands in my pocket. "So, what do you want for Christmas?" I asked casually.

"I want to be back in New York," She mumbled. I frowned.

"Why?" I asked.

"Not for good...I just want to go back," She shrugged. "I mean, it's always so pretty there around Christmas. People say New York City is the worst place to live because of the crime and all but around Christmas it's gorgeous. There's the giant tree in Central Park..."She sighed, staring off in the distant longingly.

"You want to go back to New York City for Christmas just because it's pretty?" I asked.

"It's one of the prettiest things I've ever seen. I actually like it more than Paris _and _Venice," She whispered.

"Ferryport Landing can be pretty too ya know," I pointed out.

"How so," She asked as we window shopped.

"Well," I stopped. How could I make it sound incredible? "Charming always hosts a ball-or he used to before the Scarlet Hand went public," I lied. I'd talk to Charming-he'd jump at the idea of a ball. "And Cindy and her mice and birds set up a huge Christmas tree in the center of the town," I lied. Cindy would do that if I asked though. I was sure of it.

"What else?" She sounded bored.

"What else does New York have?" I challenged.

"The city has people coming together for the greater good," Sabrina said.

"Oh, the hospital does a Christmas Wish List for any kid in the hospital over Christmas," I said honestly for the first time.

"Really," Her eyes brightened.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"That's incredible," She smiled. "That's one thing I've always found lacking in the place-not enough charity," She went on with a rant but stopped when we came to a jewelry display. But she wasn't like most girls who would look at the diamonds and rubies and sapphires. Instead, she looked at the stories they had for all the meaningful jewelry gifts.

"What's so special about this?" I asked her.

"Nothing...it's just," She stopped, blushing intensely. "I've always wanted a meaningful piece of jewelry. You know something that has a story behind it. Something with...character," She explained.

"Really," I asked, eyebrows rising.

"Yeah...it doesn't even need to be anything special. I just want something with a story I can tell when people ask about it. Like in Titanic when Rose had the necklace," She sighed. "I want something romantic like that," She said.

"Interesting," I smiled. I knew exactly what to get her now.

"Listen, I need to get one more gift but you can't be around for it. I'll meet you at Target in twenty minutes," She said and started to walk off.

I shook my head as I got my plan. I could probably fly here and back within twenty minutes. The question was if I could get done what needed to be done in that short about of time.

"HEY SABRINA," I called. She stopped and turned around. "Can we meet in like...two hours? I have some shopping to do," I said.

"I guess...I guess I could get something to eat while I wait," She shrugged.

"Perfect, see you then," I smiled as she walked off and I ran to the nearest exit, flying towards the house and running straight to my room where I grabbed the perfect gift for Sabrina. Then I flew back to the mall and entered the jewelry shop. I handed the necklace to the guy at a counter.

"Can you...do whatever it is you do to make it look new?" I asked.

"Of course," He said, marveling at the necklace.

"It was my grandmother's," I said, only half lying. It had been passed down for a long time in my family. "And if you could wrap it too," I added quickly.

"Alright-thirty minutes, this is quite the antique," The guy said.

"Alright," I shrugged and turned to leave. I might as well get everyone else their gifts while I had time.

I needed Sabrina to like that necklace. It was important to me, but I didn't know why. I just wanted her to take one look at it and realize that I cared enough to give her something with so much history to it. This necklace had more character than Sabrina was hoping for and I hoped she'd realize it.

Of course, this necklace might also embarrass me when it came down to the magical powers it possessed. But I'd worry about that when the time came to it. I didn't dare even consider 'if' because I knew I had to give it to her no matter what.

Sabrina wanted to be in a 'pretty' town for Christmas-well I'd work as hard as I could to give her that. And she wanted a piece of jewelry that only she knew was 'pretty'-well I could give her that too. I grabbed my phone and dialed Charming's number as I entered FYI for Daphne and Red's gifts.

Sabrina was in for one pretty Christmas. She just better realize how much work and effort it was going to take from me. I'd need to ask for favors and help out. And I'd be breaking my mother's biggest-and only-rule by giving that necklace to a mortal. The only thing that made it even slightly okay was that this particular mortal was a Grimm and that I was in love with her. Yeah, I wasn't even going to deny it anymore. Sabrina was all around pretty and she'd get the 'pretty' Christmas she wanted no matter what it took from me. Because this Christmas, all I wanted was her.


	4. Chapter 4:Snow

_**Today Was A Fairytale**_

_**Chapter 4: Snow**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm**

**Sabrina's POV:**

I woke up the next morning, rolling over to face my window only to find that it was snowing-hard. I loved freshly fallen snow. It was the best.

I jumped out of bed, put in dark wash heavy denim skinny jeans with a green baseball tee shirt and a black sweatshirt over it and my jacket. I slipped on my UGG boots, twisted my hair into a ponytail and ran off towards the front yard.

Daphne and Red were already outside making snowmen. Red was laughing as the snow landed on her red hat that was sitting on top of her auburn curls. Her skin was pale and her eyes were light blue, almost grey.

"SABRINA LOOK OUT," Daphne screamed and I turned around, getting a large snowball right in the face.

"PUCK," I screamed, grabbing some snow and pounding it together before chasing after him.

"Chill out Grimm," He smiled after I jumped up, grabbing his ankle to pull him down. It wasn't fair that he was flying away. "I'm just playing," He responded as I tackled him.

"Come on Grimm," He grinned playfully. "I know you have a little crush on me but you really need to get over it," He responded.

"Shut up," I said, standing up and storming inside. So much for my freshly fallen snow.

**Puck's POV:**

I watched Sabrina storm inside and sighed. Why was she so angry over that? I mean, I was always saying things like that to her. I knew they weren't true. No way could she like me as much as I liked her.

I shook my head. Girls were just too hard to understand sometimes. I walked into the house slowly, hoping to give her time to cool off. When I entered the house she was talking to the rest of her family about some tree.

"No Uncle Jake," Sabrina sighed as if she'd explained this a hundred times already. "We can't just use magic to decorate the house and we can't use magic to get the tree either," She said.

"Part of the fun of the Holidays is decorating the tree and the house together," Veronica added. She didn't look much like Sabrina, since she had long, pin straight, dark brown hair and dark eyes. But they had the same baby face and ski slope nose with rosebud lips.

"I thought it was all in getting presents...why don't we just go to the store and buy one?" Henry said. He looked more like Sabrina since he had her wavy blonde hair and navy blue eyes. But his face was young, like Daphne's.

"You can't have an artificial tree," Jake snapped, running a hand through his spiky blonde hair and narrowing his forest green eyes.

"We could buy a real one there," Henry pointed out.

"NO we could not," the Old Lady said. "It's always been a family tradition to cut down the tree," she reminded the boys.

"So..."Sabrina asked slowly. "Who's gonna go?" She asked.

"I'm still shopping," All the adults said. Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"How am I supposed to get there?" She asked.

"I could take you," I suggested, stepping into the room.

"Do you even know what we're talking about?" Sabrina placed her hands on her hips. "Anyways, you'll ruin that like you ruined my fresh-my _first-_snowfall of the year," She replied, turning on her heel and walking towards her room.

"All I did was throw a snowball," I responded before anyone could ask what it was I did _this _time...because sometimes, even I don't know.

**Sabrina's POV:**

I sat in my room, curled up on the window sill in a pair of black, tight around the ankle PINK! Sweat pants with a black PINK sweatshirt and a hot pink tank top under it with my hair in a high ponytail. I had my head bent down and I was reading _Jay's Journal_.

"Sabrina," I lifted my head to see who had entered even though I knew who it was. Puck stood in the doorway, arms crossed, leaning against the frame.

"What," I responded, tossing the book aside and crossing my arms. "What else can you ruin for me?" She asked.

"I...listen...I just want to show you something," He said softly.

"What?" I snapped.

"I have to show you," He answered.

"Just tell me," I responded coldly.

"I have to show you," He repeated, walking towards me and grabbing my hand, pulling me to my feet and pulling me towards his room.

"Let me go," I snapped. "I don't wanna go!" I cried out. "LEAVE ME ALONE," I screamed. "HELP," I shouted but nobody answered.

"Daphne and Red are the only ones home besides the Old Lady and they're decorating," He responded.

"Where are my parents?" I questioned.

"They went out with Jake," He answered.

"What do you have to show me?" I asked as I stood right in front of the door with my arms crossed. His room was just as gorgeous as it always was. Only this time, there was something added to it. It was snowing.

"I figured I ruined your real snow storm so I figured I could try and replace it for you," He smiled sheepishly.

"You did all this for...me?" I asked slightly amazed. I'd been so cruel to him and he'd gone through all this trouble. "How," I asked, not able to keep that little thought in any longer.

"Magic...the room's weather is controlled by my mood so I got the idea when it started to rain. I just adjusted the temperature so it was cold enough for snow," He explained softly.

"Puck...this is the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me," I smiled.

"Well, you deserved it," Puck said. "I should have just let you enjoy your snow..."He trailed off.

"No...I was overreacting," I replied.

"Well, I know something else that can make you even happier," He smirked. "Follow me," He said, taking my hand and pulling me from the room and down the stairs.

"You have a sick obsession with pulling me," I laughed.

"Well, you need to see this. Everyone's worked really hard," He said.

"What are you talking about-oh my god!" I gasped as I saw the huge Christmas tree that took up the entire living room with its high, castle like ceiling. It was covered with tons of ornaments, all red and gold with a few green tossed in. The lights were shining and all white and the star was antique and gold.

There were four stockings hanging from the fireplace and other decorations all over. Sabrina knew there was probably a wreath on the door.

"You really did all this in so little time?" Sabrina asked.

"Like the magic touch I added to the tree," Jake smiled and Sabrina noticed that the tree had one unique effect. It looked as if it was snowing over only the tree.

"I love it," Sabrina beamed.


	5. Chapter 5:What?

_**Today Was A Fairytale**_

_**Chapter 5: WHAT?**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm no matter how many times I put it on my Christmas list, okay? Now stop depressing me.**

**Sabrina's POV:**

The next morning I woke up extremely early. Like, three o'clock AM early, meaning nobody else was up. That was the best time in the Grimm household because there was actual silence. I tip-toed down the stairs, missing the last, creaky floorboard that always got my father and uncle caught. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of Oreos before walking towards the living room. I dropped the bag onto the coffee table along with the book I was ready and realized I'd forgotten milk. I turned and walked towards the kitchen, poured the glass and entered only to find a smirking fairy boy leaning against the wall by the last stair.

"What?" I asked, standing in the doorway to the living room.

"Look up," that was all he said. I rolled my eyes upward and sighed at what was hanging from the doorway-mistletoe.

"So," I asked, not really understanding where this was going.

"You know what that means, right?" He asked slowly, as if I might really not know what mistletoe meant.

"Yeah, but who cares? Nobody's around so we can pretend it never happened," I replied.

"That doesn't exactly sound in the Christmas spirit," He said mockingly.

"I'll show you Christmas spirit," I muttered.

"Calm down..."He said, walking towards me.

He grabbed my glass and placed it on the arm of the chair behind me. Then he grabbed my hands and leaned down, meeting my lips with his own.

This wasn't like our first kiss, awkward and strange, neither of us really expecting it nor understanding what was going on. It wasn't like our second kiss either, the one in which I'd woken him up. That one was just a little peck. This was more. This had meaning to it. I freed my hands from his grasp and them around his neck. One of his hands settled on my waist, pulling me closer to him while the other framed my face.

The shocking thing about this kiss wasn't that we both seemed to be enjoying it. The shocking part was that I actually liked it. It was nice and...well, there were sorta some...sparks, flying around us. Well, they were flying in my head at least. When we finally pulled away I had to fight myself to not lean back in.

_Sabrina, what is going on with you? This is Puck! The immature, annoying, obnoxious Trickster King who drives you crazy all the time is not anything special. This jerk put glue in your hair and turned you green. He attacked you with unicorns and he pushed you from a water tower! He's not anything special._

_**Yeah...but he **__is __**a good kisser.**_

_Who are you?_

_**I'm your subconscious mind. Who are you?**_

_I'm her Common Sense_

_**Well then you should realize that she loves him.**_

_She hates him. It's obvious._

_**She loves him. It's obvious.**_

_He's Puck! The fairy boy who lives to torment her is not worthy of her love. He is a hero to delinquents everywhere but to everyone else he's a total villain. Every writer since Shakespeare has warned about him!_

_**Yeah, but he is pretty cute.**_

_There is no getting through to you. This guy is a villain. Sabrina is a hero. She's one of the good guys. Good guys don't fall for the villains. It doesn't work that way._

_**What sort of villain saves a girl's life all the time? Answer that one smarty-pants!**_

_**Sabrina here-get out of my head!**_

**Puck's POV:**

I looked down at Sabrina who was staring towards the ground. She looked to the left, to the right, towards the ceiling, anywhere but at me. I didn't get what had taken over me but I knew that that kiss was incredible. Sure, Sabrina was the only girl-except Moth-I'd ever kissed but it was definitely meaningful to both of us. I mean, no way could I have been the only one to see those fireworks go off.

I stayed down at her, wanting to kiss her again but shook my head at how confused she looked. She didn't like me. I got it.

"Sabrina," I said slowly. I needed to talk to her so she wouldn't look this depressed. She was so gorgeous, like an angel, and it was like seeing an injured puppy to watch her get upset.

"Puck...I need to think...just...just leave me along, okay?" She whispered before running towards her room, leaving her book, her cookies and her milk in the room. I sighed as I picked it all up and entered the kitchen. I dumped and rinsed the glass out before putting it in the dish washer. I placed the cookies in the cabinet and then walked towards my room, leaving the book right outside her door.

She and Marshmallow had finally gotten separate rooms and to make it even better-there was technically an entire floor dividing their rooms. Daphne's was on the second floor but to get to Sabrina's you had to climb five little steps. My room was also in that area as well as the new magic mirror, Deuce.

I entered my room and walked towards my trampoline, dropping onto it after yelling at my chimpanzees to leave me alone.

I didn't even admire any of the beauties of my room like I normally did. Yeah, I know what that sounds like. A trickster king stopping to admire a room that was a little girl's fantasy sounds totally insane, right? Well it's not true. My room was incredible and I liked to be reminded of how much better my room was then Sabrina's.

I knew I'd probably need to get a bed in here sooner or later but I couldn't see the point in getting one unless it was better than Sab-Grimm's.

I shook my head as I closed my eyes. Of course, an olive skinned baby face popped into my head with golden blonde hair surrounding it and navy eyes. A ski slope nose was crinkled while her thin eyebrows were arched in confusion and her rosy pink lips formed a confused pout.

Stupid Sabrina-stupid _cute _Sabrina-was driving me insane. Her face was everywhere I looked. What was wrong with me? I was supposed to be forever young and take a look at me now. I was falling in love with a girl that didn't even care about me. That did not happen to princes!

_Puck, wake up and realize the fact that you don't like her. I mean, what is there to like about her?_

_**Aside from how beautiful she is and how smart and funny and talented and-**_

_I thought I told you that this was Common Sense territory._

_**The subconscious mind can go anywhere it wants to.**_

_He doesn't care about Sabrina. There's nothing special about her. She's like an ordinary girl._

_**Who always smells like strawberries with a hint of vanilla, right? She's just a normal girl whose laugh makes you smile. She's a typical girl who makes you want to cry when she simply frowns. All ordinary, every day girl-next door types make you stop when they pass by.**_

_That means absolutely nothing._

_**Okay, let's try this one on for size. Why is he growing up?**_

_He's growing up because he wants to!_

_**That's terrible logic and even you know it's true.**_

_Sabrina is nothing special._

_**Oh, grow up! Sabrina is the only thing that makes him smile. He's giving up his villainous ways for her.**_

_**He's got a point there-this is Puck by the way!**_


	6. Chapter 6:Basketball

_**Today Was A Fairytale**_

_**Chapter 6: Basketball**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm because Santa said he couldn't bring it to me okay! Now stop bugging me about it.**

****Sabrina woke up and realized two things right away. The first was that there were only five more days until Christmas. That led onto the realization of something else. Today was the first actual day of Christmas Break from school. The second thing she realized though was that she had her first day of basketball tryouts. She grabbed her Intensity 2 **{A/N-great phone, I have it}** and checked the time. She had exactly one hour to get ready and eat something before she had to go.

She jumped out of bed and entered her bathroom before showering quickly and getting dressed in a pair of navy blue basketball shorts and a white Underarmor tee shirt with her blue and white Jordan's. She put her hair in a ponytail and put a pair of sweatpants over her shorts. Then she hurried down stairs and grabbed a bowl of cereal.

"What are you doing?" Puck asked with a sigh as he joined her at the table.

"Getting ready for try outs," Sabrina responded plainly.

"For what," Puck asked.

"Basketball..."She said.

"Why are you trying out?" He asked.

"So I can play a sport and not be all boring and lame," She said.

"But this requires you to go/be in school longer than you have to, doesn't it?" He asked. She nodded. "And that makes you lame," He pointed out.

"Nothing about playing sports is lame. You're just jealous that you can't play basketball or any other sport because you suck and you're way too lazy," Sabrina stuck her tongue out.

"So you would be trying out for the girls' basketball team, correct?" He asked.

"One, duh," She rolled her eyes. "And two," She smirked. "Why are you talking like Edward Cullen?" She mocked.

"So when are these boys' tryouts?" He asked, ignoring her insult.

"Today in the gym right after the girls'," She answered carefully, confused at what was going on.

"So how much time do I have if I was going to try out?" He asked.

"You're not coming with me," Sabrina whined.

"Well why should they have to make the trip 3 times?" He asked.

"Fine, you can come. You have five minutes," She crossed her arms and walked over to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water and then returning to her room to pack her bag.

**~...~**

Sabrina managed to convince Alexa, Bridgette and Megan to stay with her to watch the boys' tryouts. Not that it was hard. They were completely boy crazy so any chance they had to be around them was perfect. The fact that Cole and Dylan were on the team helped Alexa and the factor of Puck being on the team made the twins want to stay.

"So Brina," Bridgette asked carefully.

"Yeah," She leaned back on the bleachers, rolling her eyes.

"So, what's going on with you and Puck?" She asked as he looked over and waved. Sabrina turned her head to face Bridgette causing her hair to create a curtain between her and Puck.

"What are you talking about?" She asked as if Bridgette was crazy. It wasn't like anyone could have found out about that kiss...

Sabrina certainly hadn't told anyone and she knew Puck wouldn't either. Nobody else had seen it. So what was she talking about?

"I mean...are you guys, like, dating or anything?" She asked.

"No," Sabrina said. "Why would you think that?" She asked.

"Well, he told Cole and Dylan and Seth how he lived with you," Bridgette said.

"Okay, you guys know about Everafters," Sabrina said. "He lives with me because my granny considers it 'helping an Everafter' like she does with Red. It's not involving me," She said using air quotes.

"Whatever you say," Megan said.

"Hey, if Sabrina doesn't want him-I'll take him," Bridgette grinned.

"Ew, that's just...ew," Alexa shook her head.

**Puck's POV:**

After the first tryouts-which were actually pretty easy-I grabbed my stuff and turned to walk towards Sabrina and her friends when I was stopped by Cole and Dylan. Seth was standing behind them, silently begging them to stop.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Are you dating Sabrina?" Cole blurted.

"Sabrina? Am I dating Sabrina Grimm?" I asked slightly confused. Sabrina didn't tell anyone about how I kissed her last night, did she? I know I didn't. And nobody else was around-everyone was asleep!

"Yes, Sabrina Grimm, the only Sabrina in our school," Dylan clarified.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because they think she's hot and want to go out with her," Seth blurted. Seth was my best friend. He always told me what the twins were up to.

I turned on the twins, crossing my arms and glaring. Seth may have told me something like he always does but this time he was going to cause the twins actual pain. Normally they just got in trouble or a laugh. Now I was tempted to actually hurt them.

"First of all," I growled. "I don't ever want to hear _any _of you refer to Sabrina as _hot_ ever again. Understand," I threatened. "Secondly, none of you are ever going out with Sabrina," I said.

"Why," Cole asked.

"Because if one of you losers hurt you I'm going to have to hurt you ten times worse and I'm gonna be the one she goes crying to," I said.

"You can't stop us from dating her if you aren't dating her," Dylan said.

"Dylan, do you really want to mess with me? Haven't we gone over this fact about a million times? I'm stronger than you. I'm faster. I can kill you and you know it," Puck said.

"You won't do anything," Dylan said.

"I will if I think it's going to hurt Sabrina," I growled before turning around and walking towards her. "Seth, come on," I called.

**Sabrina's POV:**

"Puck looks really mad," Bridgette said. "I mean, as if he wants to kill my brothers," She laughed. "Not that I'd mind. It would be a total favor to me," She grinned.

"I wonder what's got him so angry," Megan said softly.

"I feel bad for whoever did it," Alexa said.

I didn't say anything. I could already figure out what was making him so mad. Cole and Dylan had said something about me. They always did stuff like that but Puck was never this mad. This time it had to have been really bad. I wonder what it was.

"Sabrina, let's go," Puck said. "We'll see you girls later," He smiled at them before dragging me off.

"What did they say to you?" Sabrina asked.

"Do me a favor," Puck requested. "Stay away from them," He asked.


	7. Chapter 7:Sing

_**Today Was A Fairytale**_

_**Chapter 7: Sing**_

**Disclaimer: For the seventh time in this story alone-I do not own the Sisters Grimm.**

**Sabrina's POV:**

The next morning I woke up after sleeping in and walked downstairs. On the kitchen table was a note. I picked it up and read it over quickly.

_Sabrina,_

_We all went to buy some last minute presents. Puck is in his room-unless he's migrated to the living room or kitchen of course. Would you mind starting the Christmas Cookies?_

_-Granny Relda_

I sighed as I noticed the note that was underneath that one. Of course one set of directions wouldn't be enough. Of course something just had to be left out. That's how my life worked. Not that I minded doing things around the house to help out. It was just the fact that I always ended up missing something because every person in the house ended up leaving me a note.

_Sabrina,_

_Robin is in his room asleep. We didn't want to wake him so would you mind watching him for us? Thanks!_

_-Mom and Dad_

I rolled my eyes as I retreated to my baby brother's room. I picked up out of his little bed and carried him towards the kitchen. I put him in his high chair as I started to make the cookies.

"Brina swing," He asked, smiling his adorable little two year old smile. I never really liked to sing but whenever Robin asked me to, I felt like I had to.

"What song," I asked him, laughing.

"Anythwing," He requested.

I laughed. He always asked the same thing. I sighed and started to think of a good song and then I smiled and began to sing my favorite song of the week.

"_Today was a fairytale, you were a prince/I used to be a damsel in distress/You took me the hand and you picked me up at 6/Today was a fairytale, today was a fairytale/Today was a fairytale I wore a dress/You wore a dark grey tee-shirt/You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess/Today was a fairytale/Time slows down whenever you're around/ But can you feel this magic in the air/It must have been the way you kissed me/Fell in love when I saw you standing you/It must have been the way, today was a fairytale/It must have been the way today was a fairytale/Today was a fairytale/You've got a smile that takes me to another planet/Every move you make everything you say is right/Today was a fairytale,"_

**Puck's POV:**

I woke up and immediately walked from my room and towards the kitchen. Of course, I should have remembered from the first time I woke up that everyone was gone and there wouldn't be breakfast waiting for me. Why'd everyone have to go shopping anyways?

I stopped when I reached the kitchen. Sabrina was sitting at the table with her brother next to her and she was singing while the rolled the sugar cookie dough out to cut it up into little shapes.

"_It must have been the way/Today was a fairytale/it must have been the way/Today was a fairytale/Today was a fairytale,"_

"Again," Robin requested. I'd never understand where Sabrina picked that name from.

"The same song," Sabrina made a face.

"New swong," He whined.

"Okay, hold on," She said slowly and thought for a minute. "Okay, I've got it," She smiled and started to sing again.

"_When I was a little girl/My mama used to tuck me into bed/And she'd read me a story/It always was about a princess in distress/And how a guy would save her and end up with the glory/I'd lie in bed/And think about/The person that I wanted to be/Then one day I realized/Fairytale life, wasn't for me,"_

How was it that I listened to her talk and still couldn't believe that she could sing this amazingly? Her voice was even and strong yet soft. She was amazing, better than most of those singers out there nowadays.

"_I don't want to be like Cinderella/Sitting in a dark old dusty cellar/Waiting for somebody to come and set me free/I don't want to be like someone waiting/For a handsome prince to come and save me/ On I will survive/Unless somebody's by my side/ Don't wanna depend on no one else/I'd rather rescue myself,"_ She stopped suddenly when Robin cheered, "PUCK,"

I knew it bugged Henry that his first word wasn't daddy or mommy. His first word had been Puck.

"PUCK," Sabrina screamed and I sheepishly entered the room.

"Hey," I grinned.

"You were spying on me," She glared.

"No," I denied.

"Puck swing," Robin declared.

"Yeah Puck, sing," Sabrina smirked.

"Um, fine," I mumbled and watched Sabrina place the cookies on trays.

"Well," She raised an eyebrow. "Begin," She ordered and I sighed and started.

"_Hey princess/In a white dress/Chuck Taylor's/ Got me obsessed/Wanna see you, so where can we hang out?/Hey princess in a contest/You're the queen and you own the rest/Someday we're gonna take the crown/Let's go, Let's go/Hold onto me oh, oh/Let's go/ Imma let you know/I'll be the one storming the castle/We'll be the two hearts beating faster/ Everyone, everyone that are/I'll be the one that makes you adore me/We'll be the two to end the story/One that I want, one that I want that I found/ It's your kiss/Hey princess/Hey princess be my guest/ Chase you around no regrets/If I catch you I'll never let you down,"_

**Sabrina's POV:**

I listened to Puck sing, annoyed that he was actually good. He had more of a Mitchel Musso type of voice but it was also a little like Nick Jonas's. Unlike you'd think though, the mix actually sounded pretty good. I kept making the cookies, placing the traps in the oven while he sang and Robin nodded his head up and down to the music.

"_What if the stars all aligned/Could I ever make you mine/When the movie ends we could be the ever after/You and I/I'm just a boy and you're Cinderella/ Snow White in blue jeans I'm gonna tell ya/Ever you want, ever you want I'm down/I'll be the one that makes you adore me/We'll be the two to end the story/One that I want, one that I want I found,"_

I started to clean up the mess while he kept on singing. When he stopped he lowered his head.

"Well," He mumbled. "GO ahead, make fun of me," He sighed.

"Why would I make fun of you?" I asked.

"Because you're an awesome singer and I suck," He said.

"You're a great singer Puck. I'm the one who's terrible," I blushed.

"You're good-no," He shook his head. "You're amazing," He said.

"Thanks Puck," I smiled.

"You too," He grinned.


	8. Chapter 8:Perfect Enemy

_**Today Was a Fairytale**_

_**Chapter 8: Perfect Enemy**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm.**

_**{A/N: This chapter could technically have three different titles but the main focus is on the one I picked out. It will be leading to one of the other two title options though. Enjoy}**_

The next morning Sabrina woke up and was ready to scream. Everything about her room appeared to be purple. But it was obvious that it wasn't _painted _purple. It was more like there was a purple light in the room. The only problem was that there wasn't a single light on in the room. She stood up and was pushed even closer to the urge to scream. She stepped in a big puddle from one of Puck's glop grenades. She clenched her jaw and walked towards her door. She opened it just to have a big bucket full of...something that was in a powder form. She was ready to scream now.

"PUCK," She screamed at the top of her lungs. The fairy boy flew up the stairs, followed by Daphne, Uncle Jake, Henry and Veronica.

"What did you do?" Daphne's jaw dropped.

"I just want to know why everything looks purple!" Sabrina screamed.

"Puck, you didn't use that potion, did you?" Uncle Jake asked.

"Which potion," Puck asked.

"Purple," Uncle Jake snapped.

"Yeah, why...is there something wrong with that?" He asked, smiling widely.

"Yes," Henry shouted.

"It can cause blindness," Veronica said.

"Blindness," Sabrina squealed.

"I have the antidote," Uncle Jake searched his pockets and pulled out a little vile. He handed it to Sabrina who swallowed it quickly.

"Normal," Daphne asked.

"It's all normal," Sabrina sighed.

"Want me to clean the floor?" Daphne peaked at the puddle.

"Yeah, thanks," Sabrina answered. "I'm gonna take a shower...or three," Sabrina replied, tugging at her tangled hair as she turned and walked into her bathroom, turning the water on and showering, using an entire bottle of shampoo and a quarter of the conditioner to get her hair back to normal. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in her bathrobe before screaming at the sight of her hair. It wasn't its usual golden blonde color. Instead it was dark blue.

"PUCK I'M GOING TO KILL YOU," She shouted.

**Sabrina's POV:**

I sat in my mom's car in the passenger seat listening to my Vh1 Top 40 countdown CD I'd just mixed the night before, dressed in a pair of purple ripped up skinny jeans and a black long sleeve shirt with thumb holes in the sleeves. My black and purple Chuck Taylor converse was paired with it and my hair was down. My hideous blue hair that was ugly in every way thanks to Puck. We were on our way to Briar's apartment since she'd said she could fix it.

Puck was definitely my enemy in every way. He was a jerk and a prankster and full of tricks. He was immature, annoying, stupid, obnoxious, big-headed, egotistical, crazy, dumb, and...perfect.

I had to admit that he was perfect in every way. He was sweet and funny. He was cute and smart. He was always looking out for me and he'd saved my life more times than I could count.

Of course, he'd also endangered my life due to the fact but he'd saved it more than that.

He was always there for me and there was no denying how I felt about him. After all, that stupid poisoned apple in Snow White had spilled the beans that he was important to me and I was important to him. He was my first kiss-even if I didn't necessarily want that. He was the first guy I'd ever had a crush on. He was special to me.

There was no denying that. There was also no denying the fact that he was the perfect enemy.

**Puck's POV:**

I sat in my room, knowing I'd be in major trouble when I went downstairs. I'd almost made Sabrina blind-maybe I should start reading the warning labels before I pull a prank-and I'd caused her to step in a big puddle of glop that almost seeped through the floor. On top of all that I'd dyed her hair and almost made her cry.

I didn't know she liked her blonde hair so much. I thought she hated being a blonde from how she got so angry about those stupid jokes about how dumb blondes were.

How was I supposed to know she actually liked being a blonde because she showed how it was the exact opposite of what she really was-smart and tough?

It didn't make any sense that she'd want to be a blonde when she got upset about those jokes and hated anyone who told them. I didn't understand how she could be so upset, it was just hair. It would wash out-eventually...or I thought it would anyways.

I wasn't a girl; I didn't know how hair dye worked. Actually...wait; I didn't use dye did I? I used some magical thing...uh-oh.

Well, Briar was big with magical items. And her two fairy godmother guardians would be there. I'm sure they'd come up with something to work for her hair. After all, it's not my fault I like to prank her.

We hate each other and that's how enemies are. She was annoying and stuck up. She always thought she was right and she was self-centered. But she wasn't any of that. I just thought she was. She thought I was a lot of things too.

Everything she said I was happened to be true as well. I was ignorant and annoying. I was immature, stupid, loud and obnoxious. Everything I thought she was didn't happen to be true at all.

I called her ugly yet she was beautiful-even with the bright blue hair. I said she was stupid even though she was way smarter than I could ever dream of being. Everything I said about her contradicted itself in my head. And the thing I loved-I mean liked-about Sabrina the most was that she knew it but she didn't say so aloud. She didn't brag about her perfect she was because she didn't think she was.

She was modest. She was sweet and innocent and she was a fighter. She didn't let anyone bring her down and she was stubborn. I sorta wished I could be more like that.

Of course, I could never tell Sabrina that. Just like I knew she'd never tell me if her act was just a cover for her true feelings-which I highly doubt.

The real reason I couldn't tell Sabrina the truth-besides the fact that I was in denial-was that I didn't want to ruin what we had. We weren't friends. We were perfect enemies in everyway.

I mean, if you have to have a relationship with Sabrina in which there's hate going one way-meaning towards _you-_you pretty much want it to be perfect enemies.

Sure, Sabrina may have tons of friends-okay, so three-and tons of guys who like her-okay, so way more than that-and a family that loves her-and needs her-but nobody else could say they were her perfect anything. Until she met that guy she's going to call her soul mate or her perfect match. I'd hate that guy. I already knew it. I was going to hate any guy who got to hold her and call her his girl.

So Sabrina and I had to remain as perfect enemies-meaning I'd really have to stop kissing her.


	9. Chapter 9:Dye

_**Today Was A Fairytale**_

_**Chapter 9: Dye**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm.**

**Sabrina's POV:**

Briar had made my hair perfect. It was still blue but instead of the bright blue color Puck had made it, it became a dark midnight blue that was more like black. My hair was cut to side bangs since that one spot refused to turn to a normal color. Now a long, bright blue strand fell into my eyes.

I walked into the house with my mom behind me and sat down at the kitchen table since Granny was just putting dinner on the table.

"Sabrina," Daphne's jaw dropped.

"I love your hair," Red said.

"Really," I asked, running a hand through the freshly cut hair. I'd always had my hair to at least my waist but now it ended right below my shoulders.

"Mom," Daphne whined. "I wanna dye my hair,"

"Me too," Red said excitedly.

"See what you started Puck?" I asked, glaring at him. But he wasn't even looking at me. He had his face down, staring at his empty plate.

"Neither of you are dying your hair," My mom said.

"Believe me, I wish I hadn't," I said, still glaring at Puck.

What was wrong with him? Normally he'd be attacking me with insults or teasing me. He wasn't even commenting on my hair. What was wrong with him?

"Is he okay?" I whispered to Red and Daphne who were surrounding me.

"He's been locked up in his room most of the day," Red replied.

"I think he's upset," Daphne whispered back. "Maybe he realizes he went too far this time?" She suggested.

"I wish," I laughed softly. "He should be sorry though. He totally ruined my hair and I love my hair. I mean, this is cute and all but he really went too far this time." I replied softly.

"I don't think he realizes what too far is," Daphne shrugged.

"Well he should learn," I crossed my arms. "Look at my hair! It's so...I don't know. I mean, I like it and all but I really loved my blonde hair," I whined. Yes, I actually whined. That's how upset he'd made me over this stupid hair thing.

He was slowly turning me into a girly girl and I would never forgive him for it. When I became a full fledged girly girl I'd know it was him-I wouldn't forget.

**Puck's POV:**

I really shouldn't be pulling another prank on Sabrina. I especially shouldn't be pulling one on her that involved her hair.

So while I walked to her room with my prank ready-this time the prank was actually going to help her though-I tried to talk myself out of it.

_Think about how much trouble she's caused you Puck! She's making you grow up! You don't owe her anything!_

_**She's not going to get mad if you dye her hair back to blonde. Just don't mess this up!**_

_He's Puck-he always messes something up!_

_**True...maybe you should just leave her the note...that way she knows your sorry.**_

_HE SHOULDN'T BE SORRY! He's being the Trickster King and that's who he is._

_**But he loves Sabrina. He really doesn't want to make her mad. She's not all that forgiving.**_

_Even if he did love her-it wouldn't matter if he was sorry because he's just going to do it again. And she shouldn't be able to consider hating him because he's saved her life so many times._

_**She's not a damsel in distress and she doesn't want to be one!**_

_But she is one!_

_**But she hates being reminded of that!**_

_**Okay, you two are soooo not helpful!**_

Puck sighed as he entered Sabrina's room. He sprinkled some of the dust over her head and then placed a bucket of water, loaded with shampoo over her door, setting it up for her to drop on herself. Then he placed the note he'd written to her on her bedside table and turned into a fly, escaping back to his room without being seen or harming his prank.

He knew he was going to be in major trouble even if this prank worked but it was worth it. If Sabrina realized how sorry he was and witnessed him fix her hair, she'd have to forgive him.

He'd just need a perfect excuse for why he'd done this. Sabrina wouldn't let him off the hook without getting a perfect excuse from somebody. But he was the Trickster King and the hero to delinquents everywhere.

That meant he was an expert at lying. He was perfect at it. But Sabrina was better so she might see through him. He'd just have to work hard to not meet her eyes and keep his voice even. He'd make sure Sabrina never found out that the real reason he was doing all this was because he was in love with her.

_**TOLD YA!**_

_That proves nothing._

_**Are you totally crazy? It proves everything! He just admitted it!**_

_That could mean anything._

_**Dude, face it-you're wrong. I love her.**_

**Sabrina's POV:**

I woke up the next morning and walked towards the hallway. When I opened the door, a bucket full of water fell onto my head.

He was seriously doing this to me? He was really pulling another prank after his stupid hair dye prank?

But I didn't scream-even though I so wanted to. Instead, I turned and walked towards my room. I entered my bathroom and started to dry off when I noticed the towel I was using turning the same blue-black color as my hair. I studied my reflection and smiled. My hair was blonde again! The exact same blonde it had always been. I raced towards my bed and jumped onto it, turning on the light and then playing _I Whip My Hair Back and Forth _while dancing around. Then I noticed the paper on my night stand. I walked over and picked it up, sitting down on my bed and reading it over.

I had to reread it a couple times because of three things. One, it was written in Puck's handwriting. Two, there wasn't a single thing that was misspelled. The last thing was what it said.

_He loves her!_

_**It's a prank.**_

_Do I have to call Puck's subconscious and common sense mind again?_

_**SHUT UP!**_

_Sabrina, _

_I'm sorry about what I did to your hair...I didn't mean for it to turn that blue. I didn't really read the warning labels-stupid guy, remember? Well, anyways, I just wanted to tell you that I put your hair back to blonde but I'm not sure if it worked. I just wanted you to be happy and...I sorta like your blonde hair. It's perfect for you. And no I wasn't calling you dumb. It's perfect before you because you prove all those stereotypes about blondes wrong by having blonde hair. I'm sorry for what I did, I swear. I'm not going to prank you again-or well, for a long time anyways. Forgive me; please...you're my best friend. I can't stand you being mad at me and I hate it that you hate me._

_-Puck._

_PS: The hair was only supposed to be a little blue. How much shampoo did you use when you were washing it? The more shampoo the bluer the color. I did my research this time and I decided to look up your blue hair problem to see if it might wear off._


	10. Chapter 10:Dance

_**Today Was A Fairytale**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm**_

**Chapter 10: Dance**

**Sabrina's POV:**

I woke up the next morning with one thought in mind. There was only one more day until Christmas Eve and two more under Christmas day. Also, today was the day of Charming's Christmas Ball. I wasn't sure how, but Puck convinced him to have one.

Then again, Charming was big on having balls for no reason now that Snow White had agreed to marry him.

I rolled my eyes as Daphne and Red came running into my room.

"What are you doing?" Red asked, hands on her hips.

"It's already noon and you're still in bed. The ball is at four!" Daphne shrieked.

"How are we supposed to help you get ready and get ourselves ready in four hours?" Red asked.

"Brina, take your shower and we'll go take ours as well. Then we'll come in here and get you ready," Daphne said.

"I don't even want to go," I whined.

"Shut up," Red gasped.

"Just leave her-she'll get ready, trust me," Daphne said, dragging Red out of the room.

**~...~**

Yeah, well Daphne and Red were right. I did end up getting ready. Actually, I ended up letting them get me ready.

I stood in my room, in front of my mirror staring at my reflection bitterly. My blonde hair was piled up onto the top of my head in a messy bun and my eyes were framed with smoky eye shadow, black mascara-very little since I already had thick eyelashes-and black eyeliner. My lips were outlined with pale pink and filled with an even light pink. My cheeks had pink blush on them and glitter was sprinkled across my face and neck.

I was wearing a strapless, midnight blue dress that had a tight bodice and a full skirt. I knew I'd fall over my heels that were extremely tiny to hold up so much weight and silver.

I turned from my room and made my way down the stairs.

**Puck's POV:**

How did I not know that a ball meant me getting clean-which I didn't mind anymore-and a tux? I stood by the door, waiting for Sabrina in a black tuxedo with a blue shirt and a blue and black plaid tie-I'd picked it out myself.

Daphne and Red were giggling in the living room while Jake sat out in the car, heating it up. Daphne and red were both wearing short, knee length dresses. Daphne's was black and Red's was, of course, red. They had black heels on with the off the shoulder dresses that was tight fitting. I truthfully didn't want Daphne to leave the house like that. She's become like a little sister to me.

They had their hair down and had gone extra heavy on the make-up. I just hoped they didn't do something like that to Sabrina.

Just as I thought that, she came walking down the stairs.

She was gorgeous. She was wearing make-up, which gave her an even bigger advantage and her dress fit her perfectly.

"I knew it!" Red said, walking over towards us.

"Hurry up," Daphne whined, running towards me. "Mom and dad are already there," She pouted.

"Jake's giving us a ride," Red explained to Sabrina.

"Okay," Sabrina said slowly and looked at me and gasped. "Whoa Puck, I forgot how good you look when you're cleaned up," She smirked.

MY tongue felt heavy in my mouth and my mouth felt dry. I couldn't even come up with a good comeback. Of course, there were plenty of other things I wanted to say but I knew if I opened my mouth to attempt at the negative things, the good ones would come out.

_Wow she looks amazing. Say something genius! Look at how she's looking at you-she thinks you're stupid! Are you going to let her call you stupid? SAY SOMETHING._

Of course I wanted to say something. But everything I thought was too sweet to sound normal coming from me. If I tried to tell her one of those things she'd get upset and accuse me of lying to her or making fun of her.

"Puck, are you okay," She asked softly. She sounded worried. Wow, I must be acting really weird if Sabrina's worried about me.

_Will you answer her? It doesn't even have to make sense-just open your mouth and say something. But make sure it isn't something hurtful you big moron. Say something-anything-before she starts laughing at you. You not talking is making this even more obvious! She already said you looked good!_

I froze as I remembered that. Sabrina had said I looked good. So why was I frozen as if I couldn't talk?

"You look great too," I smiled.

"Daphne and Red did all the work," She blushed, looking down.

"Can we go already?" Daphne asked.

"Oh stop rushing them," Red whispered as she pulled her towards the car.

"SHOT GUN," Daphne called as she jumped into the front seat of the car.

I knew what she was doing. She and Red wanted me and Sabrina to confess our love for each other. Well you can't exactly confess a lie so we couldn't do that.

Neither of us loved the other that was one of the few things I knew. Okay, so maybe I thought I knew everything but that was on the outside. On the inside I admitted all of my faults-see; I even said I had faults!

_You are such a liar, Puck. You know you have feelings for Sabrina and you know they aren't hate. You love her. You want to hug her and kiss her. You want to marry her. You're in love with her!_

_**Aren't there supposed to be two of you?**_

_**Even I have to admit that you're not only in love with her-but you're whipped.**_

_**Whipped?**_

_**It means she has you wrapped around her finger. You do everything she says. You'll do anything for her.**_

_Okay, well I wouldn't go that far._

_**You're just lucky I agree with you.**_

_He believed me more so when you were against me!_

_**Whatever you say...**_

_**Okay you two need to stop fighting. Actually, you need to get out of my head because Sabrina's looking at me like I'm crazy and I'm sure its because I'm confused about why I have three voices in my head.**___

_**That's not why.**_

_**How would you know? You're not even real! You're in my head!**_

_**Dude, you're talking aloud.**_

_We may not be real but we can hear and see everything that goes on around you. We're in your head meaning we're in your brain._

_**Dude-we should totally take over his brain and make him admit that he loves Sabrina! We could call Sabrina's subconscious mind and common sense too!**_

_We're supposed to be the good guys..._

_**We aren't magically appearing on his shoulder like the devil and the angel.**_

_That is true._

_**Hey-I wonder if we could do that!**_

_Now that would be fun._

_**You already sound like an angel all proper and all about doing good.**_

_What's so bad about that?_

_**Besides the fact that you're in my head-and I'm the trickster king-well...YOU'RE IN MY HEAD! Now get out of my head so I can focus on Sabrina! And now look like a moron for talking to myself!**_

**Sabrina's POV:**

_You love him! You want to hug him and kiss him and marry him. You want him to take you on a date._

_**That is so wrong! He's crazy-look, he's talking to himself.**_

_**Actually**_ _**he's having this same argument with his subconscious mind and common sense.**_

_**I thought you two didn't agree on anything! This looks like you're agreeing and that's not how you work.**_

_On the contraire, we can do whatever we want. We just normally choose to disagree. Right now however, we are on the same page._

_**Puck's common sense just told me they turned into the angel and devil dudes! I wanna do that! I hate being in her mind! It's all about Puck!**_

_**Newsflash: It's not that great having you in my head either. So if you want to leave and never return we can both be happy.**_

_**Admit you love Puck and we can go!**_

_Seriously, it's that easy._

_**I know my life and it is anything but easy. Nothing in my life is every that easy. I live in Ferryport landing where fairy tale characters are real and my mind splits into two parts and argues. This creates a problem**_

_**Actually, we can split into way more than two parts.**_

_We just choose not to so we can make it easier on you._


	11. Chapter 11:Temper

_**Today Was a Fairytale**_

_**Chapter 11: Temper**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm.**

_{A/N: I've gotten a lot of praise for the chapters in which I have their sub conscious minds and common sense come in so I'm making this chapter with the common sense and sub conscious minds as the stars!}_

**Sabrina's POV:**

I woke up the next morning totally annoyed. Who gets sick the day before Christmas Eve? I sat in my room watching a Secret Life marathon on ABC Family eating a bowl of Chicken Noodle soup when my annoying new friends decided to take over my brain once gain. I swear, I was going to get a drill and drill through my brain. This was the most annoying thing I'd ever seen and it was so rude! Who did they think they were, just walking into my brain whenever they felt like it? They weren't me so they had no control over what I thought. And yet here they were once again bossing me around and telling me how I was madly in love with Puck. Which I so wasn't. Maybe I was liked him a little-okay maybe I loved him a little-but I was not madly in love with him. There was no way that could happen especially after I got to know him and learned how obnoxious and immature the Trickster King really was. He may be cute but nobody was that cute.

_Puck is..._

_**Puck is what...**_

_**Puck is that cute. **_

_She's not going to admit it Commie, she's stubborn. She will never just come straight out and say that she loves Puck even though everyone knows it. Sub said the same thing when I talked to him yesterday though._

_**Who are you talking about?**_

_Commie is your common sense. Subbie, me, is your subconscious mind. Sub is Puck's subconscious mind and Com is Puck's common sense._

_**And how do you communicate with Puck's brain?**_

_We call them, duh!_

_**Is that what that ringing in my ear was last night?**_

_Yes it was!_

_**You kept me up all night!**_

_Well we would be gone if you just told Puck how you felt._

_**I'm telling you, the torture methods are the best. They teach us all about how great they are at Common Sense Academy.**_

_WE ARE NOT TORTURING HER-much._

_**Well it's not working this way now is it!**_

_Shut up know it all._

_**I can't shut up until she admits she loves Puck and doesn't need us anymore. You know that.**_

_**Hold up-if I say I love Puck you guys go away? For good, right?**_

_No_

_**We have to come back if you ever have something building up in you or else your temper will sky rocket like it did with Rumpelstiltskin.**_

_**Where were you nuisances then?**_

_**Not on duty.**_

_**NOT ON DUTY? WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?**_

_**Watch the temper little missy.**_

_**DON'T TELL ME TO WATCH THE TEMPER!**_

_**OH look, Griffin's on TV-watch he is all shirtless.**_

_That seems to have worked.___

_**Will you please stop being all scary and proper? I hate it!**_

_But it's who I am._

_**You can be proper if I can use torture.**_

_No way-well...wait, what do you have in mind?_

_**Listen very carefully honeybee since I know you probably won't like this.**_

_Go on,_

_**Are you sure you're going to go through with this?**_

_What do you mean am I sure?_

_**Well you know what they say; if you kill the cow you have to go on to make the hamburger.**_

_**You two do realize I hear everything that's going on, right?**_

_**You do realize that we're in your head so you can't stop us? We control you sweetie.**_

_So why aren't we taking over her body?_

_**I already asked that and you said no!**_

_Well I changed my mind. So why aren't we?_

_**It's not our department.**_

_Stupid rules and restrictions...I don't like this._

_**Hush! Now listen very, very carefully...**_

_And you promise we'll never have to come back here?_

_**This isn't the Telephone music video and I'm not Lady Gaga. And you are definitely not Beyonce honeybee.**_

_Then don't be all evil and a villain and call me honeybee you crazy person._

_**It fit the mood when I said it. You were just quoting random stuff from it that didn't fit!**_

_Stop arguing with me. We need to have a united front to beat her!_

_**This isn't a war! Shut up and listen to the plan already!**_

**Puck's POV:**

The day before Christmas was awful if Sabrina was sick. I couldn't annoy her because I'd get in trouble. If I walked downstairs I'd have to help people around the house. I was the Trickster King. I didn't do cleaning or cooking and I didn't chauffeur little girls around either. Sure, I'd fly Sabrina places but that's because she was Sabrina. Not that that meant I loved her or anything. I didn't. I barely even liked her. I mean, didn't I discuss this whole 'perfect enemy' thing like forever ago? I could have sworn I'd already discussed it with somebody. Of course, my wonderful Common Sense-AKA Com-and Subconscious mind-AKA Sub-decided to pop in for an unexpected visit at that exact moment. They always seem to enter my brain right when I'm thinking about Sabrina. And lately they haven't been fighting. Lately they've been agreeing on ways to convince me to admit my love for Sabrina-the love that doesn't exist by the way. I don't love Sabrina and she doesn't love me. Why is that so hard for every person-and non person-in Ferryport Landing to believe? Just because two people argue all the time-okay so it's more like flirting but whatever-doesn't mean they are in love-even if they do enjoy kissing each other. Well, half of us enjoy kissing the other half. And yes, that first half is me and the second is Sabrina. But that doesn't mean I love her-aw man.

_**I told you if we left him alone he'd realize he loved her all by himself!**_

_Dude, I told __**you **__that!_

_**No, I'm pretty sure I told you.**_

_**Sorry bro but even I have to agree with Sub. He's the good guy, remember.**_

_**I'm just glad we don't have to resort to torture like Commie and Subbie. **_

_**Those are Sabrina's little mind freaks aren't they?**_

_**Yeah**_

_I oppose being called a freak._

_**Whatever it's true...now go tell Sabrina you love her so we can leave.**_

_**You mean you're outta here when I tell her I love her?**_

_**That's how it works.**_

_He's running...why'd we tell him that?_

_**The honest Abe wanted to lie? I'm shocked at you!**_

_Running sorta sucks for those of us stuck in his head. We get bounced around and all that._

_**But soon we can be out of here and on our vacation-Fiji here I come!**_

_You do realize when we're out of his head we cease to exist until he needs us again, right?_

_**Let a little figment of imagination dream, okay you stupid dream crusher!**_


	12. Chapter 12:Holiday

_**Today Was A Fairytale**_

_**Chapter 12: Holiday**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm even though I asked for it for Christmas.**

_**{A/N: I made the basketball team-like always-so my updates bay not be as frequent when the new year starts because I'll be super busy with practice and games since I have to watch the seventh grade game because 8**__**th**__** grade plays after them and I'm going to the guy games with my friends because we're friends with most of the team}**_

**Sabrina's POV:**

I rolled over in my bed, pulling the blankets even higher over my head trying to block out the sunlight streaming in from the window. It may be Christmas Eve but I didn't care. I wasn't getting out of my toasty warm bed for the coldness of the house just so I could eat a feast of all my grandmother's exotic food and listen to Daphne and Red sing Christmas carols off beat and at the top of their lungs. I didn't want to have to watch bad Christmas movie specials on ABC Family with my parents, Uncle Jake and granny and I didn't want to listen to Puck complain about having to wait for his presents.

_You know you want to get up._

I shot upright, my eyes widening and my jaw dropping. You have got to be kidding me. No way was the voice back!

Puck had come running into my room yesterday but I'd kicked him out. Actually, I'd totally ignored him because I was having a fight with myself but he didn't know that. He thought I'd kicked him out.

_**Okay, so I guess she wants us to continue...**_

_Of course she does-we're talking about the love of her life._

_**Aw, how cute-she's not denying it this time.**_

_Remember how cute they were at the Ball? That was so adorable._

I rolled my eyes. The ball hadn't been that special. I'd just danced with Puck and we'd talked and joked around. It wasn't like there was that much to discuss. It wasn't like we'd had one of those overly dramatic ends of a stupid totally predictable Hollywood movie that nobody wants to see because it's a total chick flick that's exactly like all the others of its kind.

_But you wish it was._

I wonder if they realized that I was ignoring them or if they just wanted to be annoying.

_**Is she ignoring us or something?**_

_Well, maybe she can't hear us-at least she doesn't know how to get rid of us._

_**Yeah I do-you told me. I'm not telling Puck I love him because it's not true.**_

_**Yeah, but there's another way...**_

_DON'T TELL HER!_

_**Wait, you're technically me, aren't you?**_

_I hate that we can't lie. The answer is yes._

_**So whatever annoys me would also annoy you, correct?**_

_**In theory, yes,**_

_**Well then...YOU GET THE LIMO OUT FRONT/HOTTEST SHOE, EVERY STYLE EVERY COLOR**_

_**I'm running for my life.**_

_Wait for me!_

I waited five minutes and when I heard nothing I sighed and rolled out of bed before walking towards the stairs and going to the living room where our entire family was sitting around watching a Christmas movie. Chick flicks may be predictable but Christmas movies are even more predictable.

"Where's Puck," I found myself asking and mentally kicked myself.

"In his room," Daphne shrugged at the same time Red said, "In the forest.

While they said this, everyone else in the family gave a different response.

"Well I hope I never go missing," I muttered. So much for family being the best for knowing where you were in life.

_Aw-she wants to know if he's okay! She cares!_

_**If we were a movie/You'd be the right guy...**_

**Puck's POV:**

I sat in my room, trying to wrap Sabrina's gift. I didn't really care what the other gifts looked like but I wanted hers to be perfect.

_Aw, how cute! He admitted how much he cared!_

_**Didn't he do that when he got her that gift?**_

_Don't mess with me!_

_**Dude-you're the good guy. I'm the evil side. I'm not afraid of you.**_

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. They didn't seem to care that I had absolutely no comment for their argument.

I cut off another piece of black and white stripped wrapping paper and attempted-successfully!-to wrap Sabrina's gift. It came out perfectly, thank god. Now I had to attempt a bow. This could be a problem...

_**It's so cute how he thinks we aren't paying attention to him.**_

_It's so cute how the big strong bad guy just said it's so cute about something._

_**Stop copying me you loser.**_

_Wow, I'm a loser? That really hurt...and I'm being totally sarcastic right now._

_**Will you two shut up! I can barely tie a bow on a normal day. This is for Sabrina and if its not perfect I'm not telling her how much I like her because I want that to come out perfectly.**_

_**Make us leave Puck.**_

_**The only way to do that is to tell Sabrina I love her and I'm not doing that yet.**_

_**Dude, we're you and we'll flee if you do something that would totally annoy us.**_

_This is true._

_**Okay then...let's see. Oh, I've got a great idea. I WENT TO THE YEAR 3000/NOT MUCH HAS CHANGED EXCEPT THEY LIVED UNDERWATER...**_

I smirked as the silence filled my mind. It was perfect in everyway. Then I started to work on the bow once again. I was using bright green ribbon since it was Sabrina's favorite color. It was also the only ribbon I had left after my hundreds of failed attempts at wrapping this stupid thing.

I glanced around my room and sighed. There was wrapping paper filling the trampoline and my chimpanzees were running all around with the ribbons.

I really hated holidays sometimes.

**Daphne's POV: **

I sat next to Sabrina and Red while we watched _The Santa Clause._ Sabrina was sitting with her arms crossed except for when her phone beeped to signal a text. I didn't know who she was texting but I could figure it was Bridgette, Megan or Alexa. It was always one of them. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Sabrina jumped up to answer it. She and her three best friends giggle-ran up to her room. I sighed. Sabrina and I hadn't been as close as we were ever since the Scarlet Hand had been defeated. It was pretty much me hanging out with Red while she spent time with the twins and Alexa. I wasn't sure why she liked them more than me but she did. Well, I could understand her liking Alexa because Alexa was really cool and funny. But the twins were just mean. They were stuck up and snotty just like their brothers. I hated them. But then again, that may have just been because they were stealing my sister from me.


	13. Chapter 13:Present

_**Today Was A Fairytale**_

_**Chapter 13: Present**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm.**

_{A/N: Here's your Christmas present to all my readers. It's the Christmas chapter of my 100 World Challenge. Enjoy}_

**Sabrina's POV:**

I woke up the next morning to an annoying nine year old brunette girl bouncing on my bed, screaming that it was time to wake up. I shook my head, sighing. It was sort of ironic that the girl who could sleep a day away was waking me up.

I rolled over and threw my covers off of me, causing Daphne to fall of the bed. I climbed out of bed and slipped on my fuzzy, bright green slippers before following her down the stairs. We sat down on the floor by the tree with Red on Daphne's other side and Puck on my other side. My parents sat on the couch holding Robin while Briar and Uncle Jake were on the love seat. Granny was in the arm chair and Canis was on the other one.

We started by opening the Santa gifts. This took a long time since the adults requested we each open one gift at a time. But it was totally worth it.

I got the three Twilight movies that were released so far as well as the sixth Harry Potter movies. I got a new TV-flat screen but it wasn't that big-and a DVD player. As well as some clothes I also got a Nick Jonas and the Administration CD, the new Taylor Swift CD, and the NOW 30-36 CDs.

Then we moved onto the gifts from the family. My dad got me a new pair of Jordan's-perfect for basketball. Briar had gotten me a new guitar-I'd already had an acoustic one but this one was an electric guitar. It was a shiny black with little green stars around it. It loved it. Uncle Jake had gotten me an amp.

"Great," My dad rolled his eyes.

Canis had gotten me the Twilight Graphic novel-which worked because if he'd gotten me clothes they wouldn't have matched and probably would have been pink since he was color blind. Granny had gotten me some books. Charming and Snow had arrived a little bit earlier and had given me a little envelope. Inside were two things. One was three tickets to the VH1 New Year's **{A/N: I don't know if this is real but it sounds pretty cool}** concert-in New York City. The second thing was a little vile of potion.

"It allows an everafter to leave. I talked to your mom before I got the tickets and she said I could take you and whoever you want to bring," She explained.

"Awesome," I smiled widely.

I kept on opening my gifts-a dart board from Red and a poster book of Miley Cyrus and another of Justin Bieber. That worked to give me a better target.

This was the best Christmas I'd had in a long time. I opened my last present-the one from my mom and frowned.

She'd gotten me a green and purple make-up box full of make-up.

"I thought it was time you learned how to use it since you'll be fourteen next month," She explained.

"Yeah but...I don't wear make-up," I explained softly.

"Well why not?" She asked. "All girls wear make-up when they're teenagers Sabrina, even if they don't need it. They think it makes them look better," mom explained.

"Well...a little birdie told me I didn't need any make-up so I'm not going to," I said, lowering my head and smiling softly. I saw Puck raise his head at this and look at me as if he was confused but I didn't look at him. That would be giving too much away.

"Well, we're done," I said, standing up. "Can I go back to sleep?" I asked.

"Whatever, grinch," Daphne rolled her eyes as I turned and walked up to me room, carrying as many of my presents as I could. I didn't plan on going to sleep. I just needed to be alone...to think.

**Puck's POV:**

_I must really care about her_, I thought to myself as I paced back and forth in front of her door. Everyone else, except for the two of us, was eating breakfast. I was skipping breakfast trying to work up the courage to give Sabrina her gift.

_Don't be such a baby._

_**We're ba-ack!**_

_**Great-I need advice.**_

_**He's asking us for advice?**_

_This is a twist of fate...what's up?  
__**How can I give Sabrina her present?**_

_**Come on-I thought it would be something good!**_

_Why don't you knock on her door and hand it to her?_

_**It's that easy?**_

_**I agree with Sabrina. He's a moron.**_

_**She called me a moron? **_

_KNOCK ON THE DOOR AND HAND HER YOUR GIFT NOW!_

_**Bossy bunch of not-real fragments of my mind, aren't you?**_

I sighed and knocked on her door, fighting to urge to turn and run in the other direction. She opened the door and leaned against the frame, smiling.

"Hey, I was just about to come find you," She said.

Good thing I'd knocked on the door then or she would have seen me pacing.

"Really," I asked and then mentally kicked myself for sounding too hopeful and excited.

"Yeah, I needed to give you your present," She giggled.

"You got me a present?" I asked, my eyes widening.

"Yeah," She laughed, shaking her head. She turned on her heel and walked towards her closet. She walked back over holding a box wrapped perfectly with a perfect bow on top. I bet it hadn't taken her over one hundred failed attempts either.

"Oh, I got you something too," I said, handing her the box.

"You really didn't have to get me-"

"Yeah, I did," I smiled.

"Thanks," She smiled.

"You can open it," I laughed.

"I knew that," She grinned and slid her finger under the tape, pulling it up carefully. Then she moved onto the other side. Then she pulled the paper away and stared at the long, gold rectangular box. She took the cover of and her eyes widened as she pulled out the thin gold chain that held the small glass ball. "It's beautiful," She whispered.

"It's passed down my family every generation. I thought you might like it," I said.

"I love it," She smiled and tried to do the clasp.

"Let me help you," I said, stepping into her room and behind her. She held her hair up and I tightened the clasp.

"Why does it feel like this thing has magic in it-Puck if this is a prank I swear-"

"It's a fairy necklace Sabrina. It's going to have magic in it. It's not a prank," I cut her off.

"Why is it glowing," She asked, staring at the now bright pink glass orb.

"It changes color according to how the person you care about the most feels about you," I explained.

"What does pink mean?" She asked softly.

"Um, love or something like that," I muttered.

"Well it must be wrong. The person I care about the most doesn't love me," She whispered.

"Well that person is a moron," I said.

"Do you know who that person is?" She smiled teasingly.

"Some lucky idiot," I muttered.

"Yeah, he is an idiot," She agreed as she leaned forward and kissed me softly on the lips. "And I'd say he's pretty lucky too," She nodded.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Well, I thought that person should know how much I care about him," She explained.

"I'm the person you care the most about?" I asked.

"Yeah," She smiled.

"Well then, I think your necklace got that right," I grinned.

"So where does this leave us?" She asked with a half grin forming.

"Wherever you want it to," I shrugged.

"I don't want us to be all gushy and gross though," She said.

"Not all couples are gushy and gross Sabrina," I said.

"True," She nodded. "Open your gift," She ordered.

I sighed as I opened the gift, tearing the wrapping paper. I stared at the CD inside in confusion.

"You were going to use your present to me to tell me how you felt," She said. "I had the same idea," She giggled. "Try listening to it-it's all cover songs though," She explained.

"But I wanna stay with you," I whined.

"Too bad," She smiled.

"Then I need a kiss so I won't die from missing you," I whined.

"Didn't I say not to be all lovey-dovey?" She asked, hands on her hips.

"I know," I smiled. "I just wanted to tease you. I'll see ya later," I waved as I ran off to my room. I grabbed my CD player and put the CD in and began listening to it.

The first song was a dead give away at how she felt.

"_I don't think that passenger seat/Has ever looked this good to me/He tells me about his night/And I count the colors in his eyes/He'll never fall in love he swears/As he runs his fingers through his hair/I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong/I don't think it ever crossed his mind/He tells a joke, I fake a smile/That I know all his favorite songs/And...I could tell you his favorite color's green/He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth/His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes/And if you asked me if I loved him, I'd lie."_


	14. Chapter 14:Awkward

_**Today Was A Fairytale**_

_**Chapter 14: Awkward**_

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own the Sisters Grimm. I don't own the songs featured either. Taylor Swift owns Mary's Song.**

**Sabrina's POV:**

This whole conversation was awkward. There wasn't one part of it that wasn't awkward in anyway. From my parents sitting on the couch across from the couch Puck and I were sitting on to the fact that my uncle and his fiancée were in the arm chairs. The words that were coming out of Puck's mouth and leaving my mouth weren't helping make this conversation any less awkward.

The faces on my family weren't any better of course. I couldn't believe I'd let Puck talk me into this. It was awkward and crazy and totally insane. No way on earth could this work for more than a day so why would we even risk all this...awkwardness.

"Sabrina," My dad said suddenly, interrupted Puck from his stutter of a confession.

"Yeah," I mumbled, my head lowered.

"You're not dating him," He said simply before getting up and walking away. My jaw dropped as I looked up at my shocked mother and my serious uncle.

I jumped up from the couch and ran towards my room.

When I'd called this whole thing awkward, I hadn't known it would be this awkward.

Puck just had to ruin everything didn't he?

No, this time it wasn't his fault. This time I couldn't blame him. This time it was all on my father and I couldn't cover it all up for him.

He hated Everafters; well that was his own fault. It didn't affect me and it didn't mean I had to hate them too. In fact, my three best friends were the daughters of Everafters and I was in love with one.

I'd admit it. There was no hiding it. I was in love with Puck. I just had to let my dad know...and the only way I knew that wasn't completely awkward was through song.

Of course, the only song I could think of wasn't perfect for it and a problem that was much more serious-I mean, I was fourteen so the 'baby' issue in this song couldn't exactly be taken seriously and all-but it should still get the point across. After all, 'baby' could be code for 'I'm gonna keep my love' or something like that I guess-know what, forget it! I just needed a good song and this was the first one to come to mind and this is an awkward conversation anyways-I'm dating an Everafter after all-so we'll go with the awkward song to fix the problem, okay? I grabbed my guitar and slowly started to strum some notes. Then I added the lyrics to the Madonna song, covered by Quinn in Glee.

"_Papa I know you're going to be upset/Cause I was always you're little girl/But you should know by now/I'm not a baby/You always taught my right from wrong/I need your help daddy please be strong/I may be young at heart/But I know what I'm saying/The one you warned me all about/The one you said I could do without/We're in an awful mess and I don't mean maybe-please/Papa don't preach-I'm in trouble deep/Papa don't preach-I've been losing sleep/But I made up my mind-I'm keeping my baby/I'm gonna keep my baby,"_

**Puck's POV:**

I sat there on the couch, even after Sabrina had run off. I kept sitting there, clenching my fists, even after everyone else in her family was gone. I didn't know if I was angry that Henry had upset her so much or upset that she'd run off. I'd only seen Sabrina cry a few times in my life and I hated each and every time. It wasn't like when Daphne cried. Sabrina was strong.

I finally forced myself to stand and started to walk towards my room. I passed Sabrina's door and heard her inside, strumming her guitar and singing softly.

I could have kept walking-the old me wouldn't have even stopped to listen-but I didn't. I knocked on her door twice and then opened it slowly.

"Can I come in?" I asked. She looked up briefly and nodded. I walked over to her and sat down next to her. "I'm not going to let him stop me from being with you," I said.

"I know," She said simply.

"I'm going to be here as long as you want me here," I said.

"I know," She repeated.

"Can I hear what you're working on?" I asked.

"I guess," She sighed.

"You're really upset about this," I said.

"Yeah...I just wish he'd listen to me," She sighed.

"Meet me downstairs in half an hour. Bring your guitar," I said, grinning at her before running off.

**Sabrina's POV:**

I sat on the couch when Puck came down the stairs, followed by my dad.

"You need to at least listen to her. She's your daughter and she loves you. At least she told you," He was saying. "She could have just snuck around behind your back but she didn't. Now shut up and listen to her. She's thirteen. She's not your little girl anymore," Puck said.

"Fine," He said, sitting down on the other couch. Puck sat in the arm chair and nodded at me.

"Dad, you won't listen to me when I try to talk to you and I can only think of one thing to do. So listen to this song-I think it fits, I mean, it's just a cover," I explained. I started to play the guitar and then added the lyrics.

"_She said, I was seven and you were nine/I looked at you like the stars that shined/In the sky, like pretty lights/and our daddies used to joke about the two of us/growing up and falling in love/and our mama's smiled and rolled their eyes/and said Oh, my, my, my/Take me back to the house in the backyard tree/Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me/You never did, you never did/Take me back when the world was one block wide/I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried/Just two kids, you and I/Oh my, my, my/Well I was sixteen when suddenly/I wasn't that little girl you used to see/But you're eyes still shined like pretty lights/And our daddies used to joke about the two of us/Never believed we'd really fall in love."_

I kept on playing and singing, not daring to look up at my father and face the expression on his face. I didn't care what he said. I was going to be with Puck either way but it would be a lot nicer to at least have his blessing.


	15. Chapter 15:iPod

_**Today Was A Fairytale**_

_**Chapter 15: iPod**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm**

_A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates-I've been so busy with play rehearsals and basketball and midterms. Basketball ends soon though so I'll be able to update more than. Also, this is a filler chapter so it's short and a little pointless._

**Sabrina's POV:**

I sat in my room, a week after I'd told my family everything and had managed to convince my father to not attempt to kill Puck about the relationship-in exchange for the promise from Puck that he would not flaunt the relationship in front of my father-listening to my iPod touch. I don't know why I picked today to simply relax, but something inside of me said that I wouldn't be as peaceful as I was right now after today.

_To my favorite teacher who told me never give up_ I clicked the forward button on the iPod. _You were always the girl who would give me girl advice, whenever I needed it. _I clicked it again. _I got a lot to say to you, yeah I got a lot to say, _and there was yet another click. _I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top,_ and there was another click. _No sir, well I don't want to be to blame, not anymore,_ I groaned as I skipped ahead again and again. Was every song on my iPod by Fall Out Boy or Paramore or New Found Glory or Honor Society? I mean, there was no song that was just smooth and relaxing.

"Finally," I sighed as I leaned back, opened a copy of Brother's Grimm fairy tales even though I'd read them all about five times, and listened to Taylor Swift. _Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see..._

There was a reason that she was popular-she said everything that girls wanted to hear. She said what they were thinking and what they needed to hear to get through something. They helped them get a message across to boys.

Sure, Justin Bieber said what every girl wanted to hear, but it wasn't like they could look at him and say 'oh my god I'm going through the same thing!' actually, the real reason he was so popular was probably because of all the duets with the famous rappers like Usher he had.

I sighed as I curled up in a ball, listening to the song that most people would assume I hated. After all, it was slow and it wasn't danceable. I came off as the rebellious teenager who didn't have a clue.

And Puck came off as the Golden Boy. Sure, I could probably pass off as the All American Girl but I'd rather run around playing sports and beating up guys then going shopping with friends, watching football games to scan out cute guys, or cheerlead. That just wasn't me. Now Daphne...well she had the look of a punk like teenager but she was the real All American Girl.

Although, if you counted in her love of magical items and my knack with a sword, you probably would have to admit that we were far from normal. And you'd have to realize that sometimes, not everything was as it seemed.

Suddenly, my door flew open and Daphne came walking in. She looked miserable and her eyes were red, as if she'd been crying.

"Mom and dad are fighting-and I mean, they're really fighting," Daphne said.

"Is it about me?" I asked softly. Most of the fights they had nowadays were about me. They'd start out calmly talking...then they'd disagree with each other. Then one of them-and it was usually my mother-would start screaming. Then the other would scream back and then it just yelling back and forth.

"And Puck," Daphne said. She was always making sure I knew that Puck had just as much to do with the misery as I did. She didn't want me to blame myself. "But there's more this time. They mentioned me...as in, I'm a reason for it too," She whispered, grabbing my hairbrush from my dresser and walking towards my bed, sitting down behind me and starting to brush out my hair. For some odd reason, it relaxed her.

"What's it about this time?" I asked, trying to sound casual and as upbeat as I could so she wouldn't realize I was just as afraid as she was.

"Dad wants us to go back to New York. He said we can help Everafters there and not have our lives be threatened," Daphne sighed. "He said something about Uncle Jake being right but I don't get it...I mean, I really don't know what they're talking about," Daphne said with a sigh.

"What do you mean by not having our lives threatened? Nobody's threatened us in forever! Actually, it's more like they love us. We barely have cases to work on anymore," I sighed. While this was true and probably a good thing...it was boring. It may sound crazy-but I sort of missed the adventure of having everyone hate my family.

"I don't know...but I think it has something to do with what everyone's keeping from me and you and Puck," She said.

"Not Puck," I shook my head and winced as the brush pulled in a different direction. "He knows and he won't tell me," I sighed.

"You're the only one who could get it out of him...and this is important. I mean...dad really wants us back in the city and I don't get it. He was acting like he loved it here and now he's acting like its dangerous again," She said.

"There's something going on," I agreed. "I'm going to find out what it is but something tells me we won't like it," I sighed as she stood up and walked out of my room. I leaned back against my pillows, turning back to my book and turning the iPod back on.

_First day of the rest of our lives...I miss you already_

I grinned as one of my favorite songs started to play. I'd loved the beat and the meaning as well as the words. The fact that it was in one of my favorite movies didn't hurt matters. Sometimes, I even wished the song could fit into my life-just a little. I mean, most songs I liked fit me in some way and then there was this one. It was the only song I never skipped on my iPod.

But if I'd known then how perfectly this song would fit my life in just a few hours, I probably would have switched the song right away.


	16. Chapter 16:Last Straw

_**Today Was a Fairytale**_

_**Chapter 16: Last Straw**_

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the Sisters Grimm**

**Sabrina's POV:**

I walked out of my room the next morning after having slept in, only to hear shouts coming from my parents' room. This wasn't unusual, of course, but normally they weren't as loud or they tried to make sure Daphne and I weren't around to hear them.

"I'M GOING BACK TO NEW YORK WETHER YOU'RE COMING OR NOT," Henry, my father, was screaming.

"AND WHAT ABOUT OUR DAUGHTERS-ARE THEY SUPPOSED TO CHOOSE WHICH PARENT THEY WANT TO LIVE WITH?" Veronica, my mother, was shouting back.

I sighed. I'd finally figured out what they were fighting over-and I sort of wish I hadn't. My dad was on a craze to bring the family back to New York City and I now knew why he had started this back up again.

"SABRINA IS COMING WITH ME ONE WAY OR ANOTHER! FERRYPORT LANDING IS MESSING WITH HER HEAD AND SHE'S STARTING TO GET FOOLISH LIKE I WAS," my dad snapped. Yeah, this was all because of my relationship with Puck.

"YOU'RE MORE NERVOUS ABOUT THE STUPID WARNING FROM THE SCARLET HAND! ADMIT IT ALREADY-ARE YOU REALLY THAT MUCH OF A COWARD THAT YOU'RE WILLING TO LEAVE YOUR FAMILY-YOUR MOTHER-TO FIGHT IN A WAR HERSELF?" Veronica barked.

Daphne walked out of her room and walked slowly over to me, falling to the ground in a miserable ball. I sighed as I sat down besides her, hugging her.

"I'm staying," She said softly. "I don't care what they say-I'm staying. But I don't want us to be separated. We need to be together. We're a team. I need you. Granny needs you. We all need you-even Puck," She said as she wiped her tears away.

"I know Daphne," I nodded as my parents' door opened and they walked out, standing in front of us.

"We heard," Daphne said as we stood up.

"If you're getting divorced-and even if you aren't-we're staying here. And if the Scarlet Hand really is back, it's very cowardly of you to even consider leaving," I said, trying to gather up as much courage as I could. The braver I sounded the better with my father.

"Daphne can stay if she'd like. Sabrina, you're coming back to the City," my father said.

"Daphne's four years younger than me. She's nine-I'm thirteen. It's not fair that she can make a decision and I can't. I'm staying here. You're not taking me away. I'll run away if I have to. I'm a master at it," I said, glaring at my father with more hatred than I'd ever glanced at him with.

"That's it-stay, go ahead. You can all stay but if something happens, I won't be helping you," Henry said as he walked to his room and slammed his door.

"Why was that almost too easy?" I asked softly as my mom looked down sadly and walked downstairs, guiding Daphne with her.

I turned to follow but was stopped by a hand grabbing my shoulder gently and a soft whisper saying my name.

"What's wrong Puck?" I asked, turning around to face him.

"If you want to go back to the city...well, I know you miss it...go ahead. I don't want to stand in the way of you being happy," He whispered.

"I'm not leaving my family. Even if none of this between you and me had happened, I wouldn't leave Daphne or Granny or Jake or my mother here alone. Especially with the Hand returning," I lowered my head. "My dad's making me ashamed of him right now. I've never been so disappointed in him in my life," I admitted.

"The shock wears off after a while," He grinned, placing an arm around me. "Go get dressed and whatever you want to do today-we'll do it," He smiled.

"So if I want to run you through with a sword..."I said playfully, cracking my first grin all morning.

"Within reason Sabrina," He glared.

"I'll meet you downstairs in twenty minutes, okay?" I said.

"Twenty minutes-really Sabrina, didn't I ever tell you that make-up is an unfair advantage on you?" He teased.

"Fifteen then," I reasoned and raced towards my room, closing the door behind me.

Two weeks later I rolled out of bed, and sighed. My father had returned to New York City the day before. The divorce had been finalized. Nobody had left with him.

Now, we were supposed to be packing up to go to Charming's camp. We were almost as blind with this war as we had been with the first. We knew who most of the members would be but the leader was a blind spot for us and anybody they'd just added was completely unknown. We had no clue for either of those.

I walked towards my closet and grabbed my duffel bag-the one Uncle Jake had enchanted the night before so I could fit whatever I needed in it-and tossed it onto my bed. Then I started to pack. When that was finished, I quickly got dressed and then I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked out of the room and towards the hallway.

This was the end of my family as I'd always known it and it was the beginning of a war. The Scarlet Hand had gone too far this time-they'd broken up my family. And that, well, being the second time they'd torn me away from my father, it was the last straw.

I stepped off the last stair and gasped slightly at my father who was leaning against the door.

"Get in the car Sabrina," He said.

"I thought you said I could stay," I raised my eyebrows.

"Sabrina, you have to go," Daphne whispered.

"Daphne this is an awful time for you to go on and on about how you're a big girl and don't need me anything," I glared.

"It's not about Daphne," My mother said.

"Sabrina...it's about Puck," Uncle Jake whispered.

"Why are you all so against-"

"It's not anything against your relationship. As long as you're here, he's in danger. He'll get himself killed trying to protect you," Granny whispered.

"I don't-how do you-why would you even say that?" I whimpered.

"I wanted to see if we'd win. I took that time machine from the Magic Room and...he was dead Sabrina. The war was over and he was dead. He was obsessed with killing dragons because one burnt you-badly. And he got killed in the process. Sabrina, please, do this for him," Daphne pleaded.

"I'll go," I sighed. "But I'm not happy about it," I sighed as I walked past my father and climbed into the car after dropping my bag in the trunk. This was the more depressed I'd ever been. I couldn't believe I was leaving Puck. I couldn't believe I was leaving my family. I couldn't believe I was leaving my home. I'd been wrong. Tearing my family apart hadn't been the last straw. _This _was the last straw.

**Puck's POV:**

I walked down the stairs to find everyone waiting for me to leave for Charming's camp-well, almost everyone.

"Where's Sabrina," I asked. "She wasn't in her room," I frowned.

"Sabrina left," Daphne answered.

"What are you talking about? She left for Charming's camp already? And nobody went with her? Why," I asked, confused.

"No Puck...she left Ferryport Landing," Daphne said.

"What? Why would she do that? She loves it here. She doesn't want to go back to the city! Why'd she go?" I asked.

"That was the decision Henry and I made," Veronica said softly.

"You're lying to me...she's not gone," I said. "It's not funny. Where is she? Really, where is she? We have to get to the camp," I said.

"Puck, Sabrina left with Henry for the city. She's going to be in New York. I'm sorry Puck...but it's for the best," Daphne said.

"NO IT'S NOT," I screamed. Daphne flinched. I'd never yelled at her before. Normally it was the two of us against Sabrina. "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT SENDING HER BACK TO NEW YORK CITY WAS BEST?" I shouted.

"It's keeping her safe," Daphne said.

I stopped. I stared at her and realized it was true. Sabrina would be safe anywhere but here. I could keep her safe...but for how long?

"I'm going to defeat the Scarlet Hand. This will never happen again. I'm getting Sabrina back. Taking her from me is the last straw," I whispered.


	17. Chapter 17:Rain

_**Today Was a Fairytale**_

_**Chapter 17: Rain**_

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned the Sisters Grimm but I don't.**

_A/N: Sorry I just like disappeared but I haven't been getting home until after 9 due to basketball and musical practice. When I manage to get home before that I'm either mega tired or doing homework most of the time-or practicing my solo for my solo competition. But basketball's over so I can actually come home between school and musical so I'm some-what back._

Sabrina's POV:

It always seemed to rain on the worst days of my life. It had been raining-a real rain storm with thunder and lightning and everything-the day my parents had disappeared. Then, when I'd arrived in Ferryport landing, it was raining...a light drizzle but still rain. Of course, Ferryport Landing wasn't _all _bad, but if I thought about the good qualities, I'd start crying again-just like I had the whole drive back to the city.

It's funny how you never seem to get what you want until after you want it. I mean, last year if my dad had wanted to take me back to the city, I'd be celebrating. But now, I just wanted to stay in Ferryport Landing. But if I was going to be the reason for Puck's death, I was staying as far away from him. But I'd be back when the war was over...I hoped.

Of course, I'm sure he'd probably get himself killed trying to get glory anyways-or maybe...maybe he'd want to make Ferryport Landing safe for me again and get himself killed trying to do that. Of course, the second one was a lot less realistic. It just wasn't Puck-he wasn't that romantic. But he lived for fame.

"This isn't going to keep us apart. He'll fight for me," I muttered before climbing out of the car. Nobody was there to hear the first words I'd muttered since getting in the car because my father had brought everything into our apartment. Instead, I had to walk there alone. But I did pretty much everything in my life alone-it was either with Daphne, Puck or I was alone. Everything I did now would be alone.

My life's cliché-did I ever mention that? I mean, I walk into the lobby and walk towards the elevator and I bump into somebody. I hit the ground right away and they extend their hand to help me up. Just by looking at the hand, I can tell it's a boy.

"I'm sorry," He said, looking at me in confusion as I stood up, ignoring his hand.

"No problem," I mumbled.

"I'm Peter-are you knew here?" He asked.

I tried not to giggle at the name. I don't know why but I'd always found that name funny. But if I didn't laugh at it-I started to think of Puck and his arch enemy.

"I just moved in," I responded softly.

"Parents forced you to move, huh?" He asked, with a hint of a British accent.

"Just my dad-my mom's still in our old town with my little sister," I sighed. It hurt even more to say the words-because saying them aloud made them true.

"That's a shame," He said.

"Yeah...I'm Sabrina," I said suddenly, not wanting to appear as rude. "Sabrina Grimm," I said.

"And I'm Peter Pan," He smiled. And just like that, my world stopped and started to crash down around me.

Puck's POV:

"Puck please don't do this-how do you think she's going to take the news of you being dead on top of being sent back to New York City?" Daphne pleaded, following me around the camp site. This had become a habit before. She figured if she stopped me from training I wouldn't be stupid enough to go and fight-she was wrong. I could live forever-but I had nothing to live for. It didn't seem fair that when I finally found my reason to keep living, it was taking away from me.

Maybe Peter Pan wasn't such an arrogant, tight wearing jerk for no reason. Maybe, having lost Wendy and Jane, he was just depressed. After all, nobody wanted to stay with him. Not that I could necessarily blame them but still. It's gotta suck.

"Daphne, all you're doing is making it a lot easier for me to get killed. If I don't train, I'm an easier target," I sighed. "And trust me...I'm the biggest traitor that's going to be out there," I said.

"Charming was a member of the hand!" Daphne protested. "They won't even notice you with all the other traitors out there," She went on. I cut her off before her rant could become impossibly long.

"Daphne-you weren't here when I became the traitor. Charming's not doing this to save your family-or, it didn't start that way at least. He wanted to save his own neck...he wanted to keep Snow safe. I wish I could be more like him," I sighed, turning and entering my tent, falling onto the cot in there. Daphne followed me, arms crossed, her face twisted angrily in confusion.

"Why would you want to be any more like him? You guys are alike in a lot of ways," She said.

_Yeah, _I thought bitterly. Sabrina had told me that once. We were both arrogant, know-it-all jerks that always had to be right. We didn't think girls could handle anything-even when they were girls like Snow White and Sabrina Grimm. We had to be the tough, white knight type of guys. That's just who we were.

"You both act like you don't care about anything, but you really do. You want to protect people. You're not a villain Puck-you just don't want people to blame you when you can't save them. You don't want people to notice you for the real you...you'd rather they just saw the trickster king. But you aren't a villain," She sighed, sitting down at the foot of the cot. "You're strong and you're passionate-just like Charming. And-while neither one of them needs it-you both do everything you can to protect the girls you love. So how could you ask-"

"Daphne you don't get it," I snapped. "Charming can make the right decisions-he'll lie to Snow if that's what she needs. He can stay away from her if it will keep her safe. He's capable of not talking to her if it's what she wants. I can't do that! I can't tell Sabrina anything but the truth no matter what it means for her-or me," I sighed. It was harder than you thought to get the truth out. "I'm not able to stay away from her, even if it means she'll be safe and I definitely can't just stop talking to her. I need her way more than she needs me," I lowered my head.

"She needs you-she just won't admit it," Daphne said softly. This was a shocking few days for her-I'd been screaming at her a lot lately. "She'd be dead if it wasn't for you. That giant would have crushed her. Rumpelstiltskin would have blown her up. The Jabberwocky and Little Red Riding Hood would have eaten her...or worse. Moth would have poisoned her! There are so many more things that could have happened to her if it wasn't for you but those are the first and biggest. Those are the reasons she loves you, not because of how you act or what you say." Daphne took a deep breathe and stood up. "Sabrina loves you because you saved her...from everything she's ever needed saving from," She said as she walked out of the tent, leaving me alone to think. It really sucks when somebody younger than you physically and emotionally is so much smarter than you, in case you've never experience anything of the sort.

**Sabrina's POV:**

"Peter Pan...you mean, like the fairy tale?" I questioned, tilting my head to the side, playing dumb. After all, it could just be some cruel insult to my name. This was a mean reminder of Puck though. I couldn't help but think back to all the times he'd insulted the 'tight wearing goody-two shoes' in the short while I'd been living in Ferryport Landing.

"I mean," He said, leaning in close and starting to whisper. "Exactly like the fairy tale-come on, you're a Grimm-you must know all about the fairy tales and everafters," He shook his head and that's when I realized all the similarities between him and Puck. They both had short, wavy, blonde hair, but in different shades of course. Their eyes were wide, bright with innocence and green-but once more, they were different shades. They were tall, tan, and muscular with round, boyish faces and boyish, crooked half grins that made you fall in love with them each and every time you saw one.

Of course, Puck's hair was a light ash blonde color while Peter's was strawberry blonde that was heavy on the reds. Puck had eyes that constantly changed color-but were typically green or some variety of the color. Peter's were just a pale, mint green. But other than that, they could be brothers.

"You're kidding," I said nervously, tucking a strand of hair behind my air.

"I'm really Peter Pan-look," he said, opening his hand, which I hadn't noticed before, but it had been clenched into a fist. A little ball of gold light twirled towards me. He caught it again quickly.

"Tinkerbelle," I said breathlessly. I'd have to try to the 'I don't believe in fairies' trick on Puck one of these days. After all, I was confident it would work. I wasn't an idiot. But I'd still feel terrible if he died...but it would be funny to see his reaction-he's immortal after all.

"Do you believe me now?" He asked.

"I thought...I was just in New York City last year and we were working on a case and you weren't on the list of Everafters who lived in the city," I said softly.

"Yeah...that's because I'm on my way to Ferryport landing now," He said.

"Why would any Everafter go there willingly? You'll be stuck!" I said, sounding a little bitter, I was sure. After all, why should Peter Pan get to go see Puck when I was stuck here?

"Why aren't you there? There's a war going on there-I have to go help them," He said. "They're my kind," He said.

"You better be talking about the rebels because the Scarlet Hand is out to kill me and my family," I said bitterly, crossing my arms.

"I'm talking about the rebels-of course, I'm sure my old friend Puck won't like it...so, why aren't you here if your family's in danger?" He asked.

"My family sent me here with my dad. I said that already." I said, hating him for making me repeat this.

"And why is that?"

"They thought I was-when my parents divorced my dad insisted I come with him," I lied.

"And how much trouble would you get in for coming with me back to Ferryport Landing?" He asked.

"Well, my...some of my friends there wouldn't like it, I'm sure of that. My dad would hate it...but I'm game. I'll be right back," I said. I was going back to Ferryport Landing-I was going to see Puck. Maybe rain didn't symbolize negative things. Maybe it symbolized the possibility of good things.


	18. Chapter 18:Boys&Directions

_**Today Was a Fairytale**_

_**Chapter 18: Boys & Directions**_

**Disclaimer: I'm a girl so it's sort of impossible for me to be the owner of the Sisters Grimm series.**

Sabrina' POV:

I slid down lower in the seat, laughing as Peter told me story after story about Neverland, the lost boys, and fighting pirates. It was quickly making me forget about the fight I'd had with my dad before I'd left. It was almost making me forget about how much I missed Puck...I hated myself in a way. I was starting to act-and sound-like Bella from the Twilight series. But I refused to treat Peter as a Jacob Black character. After all-Bella had used him in 3 out of the four books and in the 4rth book she'd wanted him to get lost. Something tells me she didn't really care about him.

"You're supposed to turn left," I said suddenly.

"It's straight ahead," Peter shook his head, hitting the eject button on his car radio-that was the thing about being an Everafter. You typically looked like your age, but you were so old that you could get away with driving because they didn't see a problem with how perfect it was. "Pick out any CD," He said.

This how the entire car ride had been-every hour or so the CD we were listening to would end and Peter would eject it, handing it to me and then instructing me to pick a new one. It was a little scary how large his CD collection happened to be. I also kept giving him directions-correct directions-and he kept ignoring them. Of course, I knew there were two ways to get anywhere so I didn't say anything. I was sure he knew what he was doing-okay so I was sort of hoping he knew what he was doing.

I grabbed a CD labeled COUNTRY CRAP and loaded it in. As soon as the first few beats of _Someone Else Calling You Baby _started to play, he made a face.

"And you were doing so well," He sighed. "There was Good Charlotte and Avril Lavigne...Nelly and Usher-the Justin Bieber with all the duets...so many good choices and now this," He sighed.

"What's wrong with country? I love country," I smiled.

"It's just...all the songs that guys sing have girls in the chorus and I don't get the reason for that," He shrugged. "It just makes everything-"

"You missed the exit. That sign literally said FERRYPORT LANDING," I sighed. Of course he'd get so caught up in a musical debate he'd miss the turn-again.

"Sabrina-the sign also says MELLOW MEADOWS, five hundred miles. Ferryport Landing is about two hundred miles from there. We're good," He smiled.

"What is with it with guys and directions that make them want to ignore whatever the girl says to make things harder?" I asked.

"I'm doing this because of the boundary line. It's a little messed up if you go the other way and I don't want us to get all bounced around or total the car," He said.

"Whatever you-OH MY GOD I LOVE THIS SONG," I smiled as _Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not _started to play. He smiled at me and shook his head slightly.

"It's good," I protested as the chorus started. And then I couldn't help it-even though I was normally totally self-conscious about singing in front of other people, I started to sing alone.

"_Are you gonna kiss me or not? Are we gonna do this or what? I think you know I like you a lot-but you're about to miss your shot. Are you gonna kiss me or not?" _I sang.

"You have a good voice-I just don't get why you're picking to listen to country music and sing along to that," He laughed.

"Fine-you name a CD," I rolled my eyes.

"Take out the VH1-December 2010, please," He smirked. I sighed as I started digging through the glove-compartment.

"BY the way-you're singing me the first song from the track," I teased as I popped in the CD. The opening of Good Charlotte's _Like It's Her Birthday _started to play and Peter shook his head.

"Fine," He sighed. _"Tonight I kinda get the feeling-my girl is up to something-something that is no good. She said she only had a meeting-but she is dressed for something-something that is no good. Now I'm not saying that she's cheating but seeing is believing. Can't believe it; what I'm seeing when I stepped inside. She's so wasted; acting crazy making a scene-like it's her birthday. Drinking champagne, going insane, falling on me like it's her birthday," _He stopped and smirked at me-looking so smug I wanted to punch the smirk right off of his face.

"Fine-whatever..."I sighed. "And the turn's-"

"I get it-I get it," He said. He flicked on the direction and turned without even a second in between. Then he clicked it off and started to drive straight once again. "Is your boyfriend going to be mad that I'm driving you back?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. There was no way he could have figured that out. But I didn't think Peter was like one of those jerks in the movies who asked that question just so the girl would say how she didn't have one and then he'd hit on her. And if he was-I refused to fall for it.

"Well, I was staying in Faerie for a little while before I left for Ferryport Landing and I heard Mustardseed telling Titania about how Puck called him to saw how he was right when he said going back to Ferryport Landing. Something about how he finally got the girl he'd been in love with since he'd first set eyes on her. Then I heard Titania mutter something about that stupid Grimm girl. I assume they meant you," He said.

"Yeah...they did. And yeah-he'll probably be a little upset, but that's because he's really jealous," I added the last bit quickly. I didn't want to hurt his feelings or anything after he was being so nice to me.

"And because he hates me. I get it," He laughed.

"I wouldn't use hate, exactly. It's a strong word," I said sheepishly.

"It's okay-everyone in the Everafter community understands the hatred between Puck and me," Peter sighed. "I'm sure he hasn't told you...but I should let him. It's his place," He shrugged.

"Is it something horribly awful?" I asked.

"It involves...well it involves a lot of things actually. I wouldn't say it's anything horrible. I think it's more of the titles we've been given. And the fact that-never mind," He shook his head quickly.

"Well, now you have to tell me-if not the entire story, just the second part. You've lined it up-don't make me beg," I said, knowing I was already slightly begging anyways.

"I really can't-Puck will probably hate me even more if I tell you. He'll want to be the one to tell you-if he tells you are all," He sighed.

"Why were you in Faerie? I thought Titania was crazy when it came to other people being in her kingdom," I said, completely confused. And I sort of figured this could help me get the truth out a little.

"I told you-Puck has to be the one to tell you. He'll explain everything," He said.

"Do you really think I'm going to tell Puck something that will make him explode in anyway? Believe me-I've seen him blow a roof off of a car-it wasn't a pretty picture," I said. "I'm not going to tell him if you tell me," I promised.

"Do you swear-you have to swear on your sister's life," He said.

"I swear on my sister's life and my brother's life," I said, crossing my heart.

"The reason Puck hates me...besides the fact that he gets the title of being the villain while I get the title of being the good-guy is because..."He stopped here and took a deep breathe. "He hates me because...well, how should I put this?" He sighed. I knew he was stalling. Puck used to pull the same trick all the time.

"Quit stalling and tell me already," I snapped.

"Puck and I are brothers-half-brothers," He said slowly.

**Puck's POV:**

"Puck...you have to see this," Daphne said, bursting into my tent early the next morning. Or maybe it was late that same night-I wasn't sure. I just knew I'd been asleep.

"What?" I mumbled, just wanting to get rid of her.

"No you have to come! You have to see what I'm talking about! It's important-please," She begged. I sighed. When she begged, she sounded almost like Sabrina. I smiled to myself as I rolled over and followed her towards the entrance of the camp where there was a large, semi circle around the doorway/gateway.

Standing in the open gateway was Sabrina with...Peter Pan. I followed, nothing registering in my head, as Daphne worked her way through the crowd, pushing and shoving people the entire way until she reached the front.

"I'm telling you Charming-nobody's going to notice the car." Sabrina was saying. "I mean, you have some of the worlds best fairy tale characters to make it look totaled. They'll never notice it-and it can help you hide the camp. They're stupid-but not that dumb. If we set it a few miles from the camp, they'll go a different direction. Nobody-especially guys," Sabrina paused and glanced at Peter from the corner of her eyes. He lowered his head sheepishly. "Likes taking the obvious path or the given directions," She concluded. Then she looked up, looking around the crowd, eyes narrowed as if daring somebody to challenge her. But she never finished her threat.

"PUCK," She screamed, running towards me and throwing her arms around my neck, holding me tightly. "Oh my god-you're okay," she sighed. "Puck-_are_ you okay?" She took a small step back and studied my face. "Why aren't you happy to see me? Do you really think I left on my own will? I had to-they didn't give me a choice. And they told me you'd get yourself killed if-"

"Why'd you come with Pan," I said, glaring over her shoulder.

"I needed a ride and he was coming. And we're friends-you don't have to like it. I just don't understand-"

"You know how I feel about him and you drove all the way here with him. Why would you do that to me? Do you hate me? Did you want to punish me for something? And why'd you leave?"

"Stop cutting me off. I drove back here with him so I could see you again. Henry wouldn't let me come back even when this war was over. I'm not trying to punish you. And I left because they told me...Daphne said she'd gone to the future and...and you were dead in it. Do you know how hard that was for me to hear? That the guy I love was dead? It made me miserable. I had to go...I couldn't risk putting you in-"I cut her off, hugging her tightly. Charming started to tell everyone to return to their tents and soon it was just the two of us-alone.

"I said stop cutting me off," She glared, but she was smiling as well.

"Sabrina you stupid, foolish girl-you've read those stupid Twilight books..._I'm _the immortal Greek God like guy-_I'm _supposed to be worried about _your _safety. Not the other way around," I laughed.

"Well," She said, stepping back, hands on her hips. "I guess I'm gonna go to Daphne's tent and sleep," She said, ready to turn. I grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Are you gonna kiss me or not? Are we gonna do this or not? I think you know I love you a lot and I think we've got a real good shot-are you gonna kiss me or not?" I smiled, thinking of her favorite country song. She smiled and happily-or at least, from the small smile on her face, I'm guessing it was-obliged.


	19. Chapter 19:Sleep

_**Today Was a Fairytale**_

_**Chapter 19: Sleep**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm!**

_A/N: Please tell me if I ever start to make Puck a little too Edward Cullen-like. I mean, come on-Edward's a 17 year old who's really 108 years old and he acts much more mature than the 13 year old who's really about 4,000 years old. Moving on-just tell me if that starts to happen and if I start to make the characters to OOC for the plot I've got going._

**Sabrina's POV:**

"Puck," I mumbled when I finally broke the kiss. He smiled down at me and I couldn't help but grin right back. A part of me had been dreading that he'd be angry with me for letting Peter drive me here-another part of me had been angry for never telling me the real reason he'd hated Peter Pan. And then there was the part that was just happy to be on my way to see him.

"What," He whispered, already leaning in to kiss me again.

"I need to sleep, okay? It's pretty hard to do that when I'm in a car for a couple hours trying to stop him from getting lost," I giggled.

"Come on-I'll take you to Daphne's tent-she had it all set up for both of you and Red...she missed you more than anyone," He smiled as he wrapped an arm around me and walked with me towards the tents.

"More than you," I asked playfully.

"Well, more than anyone who can't go a day without you," He said reasonably.

"So how did you possible survive...well how you would ever survive all those times where we weren't talking or when you lived in the woods before Granny invited you in is a mystery to me" I smirked.

"Well, those are simple-I didn't already have you to call my girlfriend back then," He grinned.

"Is that what I am," I asked softly.

"Sabrina, you've been much more than that to me for a long time-but I don't think it would seem..._normal..._if I started calling you something like a soul mate-I'd also rather _not _start becoming that idiot Edward Cullen," He chuckled softly.

"Edward's not so bad...he's just stupid to stay with somebody as ordinary as Bella...although I could say the same for you," I shrugged. He stopped suddenly and looked down at me, looking more serious than I'd ever seen him before.

"Never say that again. Never underestimate yourself like that again," He said, almost harshly.

"It's true though. I'm just an ordinary human. I'm going to grow old and I'm going to die. That's how it's supposed to be for those of us who aren't Everafters. I can't help it. I might as well admit it-I'm ordinary," I said, slightly confused.

He shook his head, laughing slightly under his breathe. "You just don't get it, do you? You are _anything _but ordinary," he sighed. "Trust me, if only about that," He said.

"I trust you," I said.

"And that's a problem," He muttered. "Daphne's tent is right here. I'll see you in the morning," He said.

"You mean you aren't staying with me?" I asked softly.

"I don't think Henry, Jake or Veronica would appreciate that very much. And anyways...I have to...go somewhere tomorrow-you'll probably still be asleep when I leave," He said.

"You're hiding something from me," I pointed out.

"You told me you trusted me. So just trust me," He countered.

"And you told me I shouldn't," I snapped.

"SH," He said, leaning down and kissing me gently. "Now, what was it you were so angry about?" He asked.

"I'm not Bella Swan and you aren't Edward Cullen. I'm not going to forget that easily. But you're right and I do trust you. You just better not be hiding anything from me." I glared before stepping into my tent and laying down on the empty cot, falling asleep almost immediately.

**Puck's POV:**

I sighed as I walked towards my tent-the one I unfortunately was now sharing with Peter Pan. I entered the tent, sitting on my cot, hoping he was already asleep. Unfortunately, not many things end up going my way.

"You're a little too lucky brother dearest," Pan said from his cot on the other side of the tent. I glared at him as he glared back at me. We were almost identical but I would never admit it aloud. I hated him. He hated me. I wasn't afraid to show it-he acted like a victim.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said, leaning down to pull my converse off.

"Yes you do. You've got that amazing girlfriend-and you don't even know how to treat her right. You're a jerk to her. She ran away from her father to see you and you started to flip out on her for riding with me," He smirked. "Of course, if I were you I'd be jealous if my girlfriend was hanging out with me," He said.

"You make next to no sense. If you were me and Sabrina was with you, therefore she'd be with me. Anyways-I trust her. I wasn't jealous. I was angry she was with you. After all, every Everafter from here to Faerie knows what a low life you are," I smirked. "I made sure of that,"

"And every Everafter from Never Land to Far Far Away knows what two-faced backstabbing jerk _you _are," He smirked right back at me. "_I _made sure of _that,_" He said.

"Sabrina doesn't fall for the nice guy crap. She picked me. She loves me. She doesn't like you. You're not stealing her," He said.

"Brother Dearest, have I ever stolen one of your petty little girlfriends-well, not like you've had one before, but have I ever stolen one of your stupid little crushes? No, I have not," He answered his own stupid question.

"What about Molly? You had Molly and then you had Wendy and then you had Jane and each one after Molly was just like her," I asked darkly. "You stole the first girl I ever cared about-and I finally found a girl that I care about just as much-no _more-_than I care about her," I sighed. "But I don't hate you because of Molly. I hate you because of what you did to my family. Titania may have been a complete...well I can't say it because she's still my mother-but when you came around, she couldn't exactly deny what she did. And that's why her and my father fought so much. That's why my father immediately found Moth and that's why I ran away. Do you understand what you did to my family? But..."I paused, knowing the next line would be the part that made him madder than he'd ever been in life. And if it didn't do that, it would confuse him to no end. "But I have to say thanks-because if it hadn't been for what you did...I never would have met Sabrina," and with that, I turned around and was half asleep when he muttered his last words of the night.

"You won't have her forever," but I chose to ignore them. After all, what was my half-brother going to do to me? He wasn't even a full fairy. And he had that curse Oberon had put on him...but that was a story for another day-another night...another time.


	20. Chapter 20:Curse

_**Curse**_

_**Sisters Grimm Fan Fiction**_

**Chapter 20: Curse**

_A/N: I'm back-some what!_

Puck's POV:

I couldn't sleep. It was pretty much impossible when your half brother and worst enemy is sleeping on the cot besides you and could stab you in the back at any given moment. I mean, hey, if you can sleep like that, then way to go-you're awesome. But I can't sleep when there's a person I don't trust, like, right there, barely a yard away.

Anyways, I had what he'd said about Sabrina stuck in my head. _You won't have her forever. _What did that mean? He was the one with Oberon's curse that he'd never have a girl that stayed. His curse was that no matter who he loved and how they felt, they'd never be able to stay with him. I'd feel bad if I didn't hate him so much. And I'm sure I'd been cursed when I'd left Faerie, but he'd never re-use a curse and that curse would back fire on him if I ever reconsidered and came back to Faerie. I wouldn't have been able to marry Moth.

_You won't have her forever. _Was it some kind of threat? Would he go as far as to hurt Sabrina just to get back at me for….whatever it is I did to him. The thing about Peter and I was that we didn't even know why we were fighting. We just were. Wonderland was the only Everafer community that had no idea what was going on between us. Sure, most places had different stories-OZ thought Peter was some kind of Stalker while Narnia considered me to be an immature prankster, which, I sort of was.

But even though Peter was a low life jerk….well, would he really hurt somebody as innocent as Sabrina? Actually, would he even be able to hurt her? I smiled to myself. Why was I nervous? Sabrina could kill giants. There was no way Peter would be able to hurt her. It wasn't even a possibility.

But still, Peter's warning was still playing in my head like a broken record. _You won't have her forever. You won't have her forever. You won't have her forever. _I didn't get it. I didn't have any idea what he could mean.

Sabrina would never leave me for him-would she? And even if she did, I wouldn't have to watch them for long. A couple of weeks, tops. That was how long Oberon's curse allowed him to have. _You won't have her forever…._and we already went over the fact that he wasn't strong enough to defeat her. And Sabrina would be able to defeat Hook and the pirates-all you needed was a clock and he'd flee and the other pirates would start killing one another. The lost boys? He's back because he's been overpowered. He'd never leave them alone. That, or he found another Darling girl and they, like Jane and Wendy, brought the Lost Boys home with them. The only one I could think of was Tinkerbelle and, well, as the technical King of Faerie-which, no matter what, all Fairies had to obey-she wouldn't be able to harm Sabrina. _You won't have her forever. _I just couldn't think of anything else he could mean. What was this? My curse? To be paranoid? No, I already knew what my curse was. It was hard to forget.

_Sabrina was standing there, arguing with Charming at the entrance to the camp. She kept glancing at Peter to back her up, sharing small smiles and shaking her head whenever she was fighting the urge to laugh. She shrunk into him whenever Charming snapped about how she was endangering them all. _

_She'd run to me, hugging me tightly, but I'd been angry. I'd yelled at her and she'd nervously glanced back at him as if he could protect her. She'd smiled and mouthed good night when he'd left and giggled when he had winked at her. She'd even defended him when I'd said something negative about him._

My curse was simple. No matter what happened, I would always be jealous when it came to somebody I cared about. I was jealous of my brother because he was my father's favorite. I was jealous of Moth because of her closeness with my mother who had always wanted a daughter. I was jealous of Jake when he'd returned to Ferryport Landing because everyone had treated him better. I was jealous of Jack because Sabrina had trusted him to protect her and save her family. I was jealous of Robin Hood because She'd thought he was so good-looking and would instantly primp as soon as she found out she'd be near him. And I'd forever be stuck trying to control this curse now. Sabrina was too trusting, too caring, too kind, and much too stubborn to deal with a boyfriend as jealous as I was. If I stepped out of line just once with my jealousy, she'd leave me and never look back. Sure, I was sure if I told her about my curse, she'd understand and give me some slack, but I was a guy and I didn't want to show my weakness.

Anyways, if we ever were to get into a fight, she'd know the way to beat me, to make me beg for forgiveness, even if I was right. She already knew me enough. I was afraid of people getting too close-maybe that was another part of my curse? Or, maybe my father had cursed me multiple times, who knew? Even Moth could have cursed me-you see, fairies could only curse other fairies so Sabrina was safe from Moth. Of course-Mustardseed could have also cursed me. There were a lot of fairies I had angered in my life time.

_You won't have her for long. _I groaned, rolling over in my bed and throwing my pillow over my head, screaming. What did he mean? There was nothing, absolutely nothing he could do to make that statement anything but an empty threat. Unless he was simply waiting for me to mess up. Maybe that was what he wanted. Maybe he just wanted me to make Sabrina hate me. He'd still win that way, without receiving yet another broken heart.

The problem was, how would I mess it all up? I cared about her and I knew her too much to do anything to risk losing her. She'd have to move on herself, without any help from me angering her. Was he really that confident in my immaturity and refusal to grow up that he'd simply…..wait? Just wait for me to mess it up on my own and have no reason to hate him? Just blame myself and live in self pity for the rest of my life? I couldn't picture him being that stupid-that naïve, or that patient. Even I wasn't that stupid that I'd mess up my relationship when I just got her back.

_You won't have her forever. _It could mean so many things and become true in so many ways.

_You won't have her forever. _And then it hit me. He didn't have to wait and he didn't have to do that much. He was going to use my curse against me. He was going to do his best to make sure I was jealous enough to slip, just once, and make her so angry that she'd stop talking to me, break my heart, and never forgive me.

_You can't have her forever._


	21. Chapter 21:Crush

**_Today Was A Fairytale  
Sisters Grimm Fanfiction  
_Chapter 21: Crush  
**_A/N: This is going to be short-ish, I think and also, if it's totally ridiculous and you all hate it because of what happens in it, let me know and I'll delete it and take on another angle. I was just thinking of what word to use next and this came to me when I saw White Flag because I saw Crush right after it and it was like BAM!-perfect idea! But you guys are the reason I've gotten this far so your thoughts totally matter to me. _

**Sabrina's POV:**

I walked out of Daphne's tent, fully dressed, hair in a low ponytail, and started towards Puck's tent. He'd seemed sort of weird last night and I needed to talk to him. If he was going to get jealous when I just talked to another guy, we were going to have some problems. But I wasn't going to let all I'd gone through be for nothing. Not yet anyways.

"SABRINA! Come over here!" I turned my head just slightly to see Charming calling me over from the gates into the camp. I sighed and turned, heading towards him and his group that consisted of Snow White, Seven, Uncle Jake, Canis, and Granny.

"What's the problem?" I frowned, crossing my arms and standing in between Snow and Uncle Jake. Then I noticed the eighth member of this little group. I smiled brightly as I hurried towards him. "PERCY!" I shrieked happily, hugging him tightly.

"He claims to know you,"Charming said. I turned around and stared at him like he was an idiot-which he was.

"Um, notice me hugging him and the fact that I just screamed out his name? He went to school with me in New York," I explained, turning to face everyone else in the group. "He was my best friend." I smiled. Then I turned back towards Percy. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, you see...I found out some...interesting information. About me...," He said carefully. "A couple years, ago actually, but this was the first chance I had to come see you. Anyways-I'm a demi-god." he said slowly.

"Like Hercules?" I asked.

"Exactly like Hercules-only I'm the son of Posedion. Not Zeus," He explained.

"But why'd you come here?" I asked.

"I had to come see my best friend," He smiled. "And, there's more than that. See-well, I know you know all about Everafters, right?" He asked. I nodded. "Thank god because you'd think I was crazy by now if you didn't," He laughed. "But, I happen to _be _one. All demi-gods are. Oh, Charming? Can you let the rest of my group in now?" He asked. "Anyways, Chiron and Mr. D-two of the leaders at Camp Half Blood, sent me and some other demi-gods and stuff here to help with the war. I think it's to keep me safe since I'm supposedly going to help us win the Titan vs. Gods war, but whatever. I get to see you," He said, hugging my tightly and picking me up, spinning me around. I giggled. I'd always had a small crush on Percy and even with Puck...well, Percy had always been there, even when I was in the Foster Homes. He got me and he cared about me-besides being cute.

"Awesome-come on, there's some empty tents I can get you guys. How many are you gonna need?" I asked, leading him away from the circle.

"PERCY! WAIT FOR US SEAWEED BRAIN!" He groaned and stopped, waiting for a short, muscular girl with curly, dirty blonde hair and grey eyes walked over, taking her time. There was also a taller boy who looked about sixteen. Both of them wore Yankees caps.

"Annabeth, I spend my whole life waiting for you two," He said, rolling his eyes. "Sabrina-this is Annabeth, the most annoying girl you will ever meet. Her mom's Athena and she hates me, just like Annabeth does. And this is Grover-my best friend."

"She doesn't hate you Percy. I hate you," A third member of the group said. This one was a girl with a short, black pixie cut and crystal blue eyes."Wait a second-Sabrina?" She said, looking at me.

"Thalia?" I asked.

"How do you know her?" Percy asked.

"She was my best friend before I met you. I thought you totally ditched just stopped coming to school and you never called or anything,"I made a face at her.

"I was a tree for a little while," She said slowly. I shook my head, holding my hands, warning her to not explain. I didn't want to know.

"Come on, let's go get your tents-two, right?" I smiled.

"Obviously," Annabeth rolled her eyes, glaring at me. Somebody had issues. I made a face.

"Sorry, I'm not a Daughter of Athena. I don't know everything. For all I know, you only need one because you're really a guy and so Thalia can just stay with me," I said sweetly, walking off, Percy and Thalia laughing at my sides. Even Grover was laughing from his spot behind us. Annabeth was angrily walking after us.

"Hey Sabrina, who's-Thalia? Percy?"Daphne asked wide eyed.

"Daffy Duck!" Percy smiled.

"That's my nickname for her," Thalia glared.

"Long story Daph," I sighed. "I'll explain later. We have to go get some tents and set them up for them," I explained.

"Let's go,"She shrugged, joining our group.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"PERCY!" I giggle-squealed as he dumped his water bottle down my back. Daphne had gotten us some water and sandwhiches from the MESS Hall so we could get everything set up for them. Right now, we were training in a clearing by their tents.

"SH,"Thalia whispered, sneaking up behind him and squirting him with her water bottle.

"Sabrina, you're gonna get it,"Percy said as I splashed mine at him when he turned on her. He hurried towards my, slinging my over his shoulder and heading towards the lake by said clearing.

"What's going on?" Percy stopped mid-step and I saw Thalia's eyes widen. Annabeth barely looked up from her book and Grover-the Satyr was a little too busy eating his can to notice anything.

"Oh, hey Puck," I smiled, squirming out of Percy's arms. "This is Percy Jackson, one of my best friends on earth and Thalia Grace, the other best friend out there. And their friends Grover and Annabelle Chase."I nodded towards each of them.

"Annabeth,"She corrected.

"Same thing," I shrugged.

"Who's this Sabby," Percy asked, eyes never leaving Puck.

"This is Puck." I said. If I hadn't been so happy today, I'd notice how they were glaring at each other.

"Come on Brina-let's go catch up. Annabeth, you coming?" Thalia asked,grabbing my arm and dragging me off. I smiled I had my best friends back and in my eyes, that made everything perfect.


	22. Chapter 22:White Flag

Today Was A Fairytale

Sister's Grimm Fan Fiction

Chapter 22: White Flag

Puck's POV:

I sighed before walking up to Sabrina, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the woods. "We need to talk," I declared.

"And you believe that pulling me away is the best way to do this calmly?" She teased.

"Sorry, but it's important, It's about Peter," I said.

"Don't be so jealous. He's not that bad. And I know he's your brother," She sighed, pushing her hair away from her face and shaking her head.

"It has nothing to do with-wait, he told you that?" I asked, eyebrows crinkling in confusion. Why would he tell her that? And if he told her that, what else did he tell her? Did he say something to make her possibly hate me or anything like that? Was that his plan? To make her feel bad for him and think of me as some kind of jerk for hating a poor kid who's mother didn't want him and who didn't know who his father was? Was he really that much smarter than I gave him credit for?

"Um, yeah-but what is it then?" She asked, crossing her arms and leaning against a tree.

"Well," I said slowly, pushing my hair back, trying to think of how to word this. "Oberon put this curse on him, since he hated the idea that my mother-our mother-cheated on him with a mere mortal-no offense," I smiled at her. She shrugged carelessly. "And that curse was that nobody would ever stay with him, That's why Tinkerbelle is so important to him. She was banished from Faerie for trying to protect him and help my mother hide him. She's the only one he can ever have forever, but she was punished so severely she became….tiny and unable to talk, possessing less magic than any of us." I started to explain.

"If they got punished for that….what was your mother's punishment? What was your punishment for leaving?" She asked, eyes full of concern yet hard at the same time.

"My mother wasn't punished. The human was. He was….well, I'm not sure. Nobody ever told me. Anyways, my curse? No matter what happens, I will always be jealous when it comes to the people I care the most about. It doesn't matter what's going on-I'm just terribly jealous. It was his way of making sure I'd have to come back to Faerie, begging to be with Moth, just to ensure the fact that my curse would never attack me again. He knew I'd never love her, that's why he chose that particular curse," I finished.

"Puck…."She whispered.

"I just wanted you to know, but I'm not finished," I sighed, jumping into the next part. "Peter knows that and he's going to try to make me as jealous as he can so that I'll get mad and you'll hate me or something. He doesn't want me to be happy because he thinks that I'm capable of finding the one I love and getting to keep her. He thinks it's unfair that he'll never have that. That's why we don't get along," I rushed to add in.

"Okay," She said slowly. "But if you're making any of this up I swear I'll never forgive you," She glared, arms crossed.

"I would never-I _could _never-lie to you," I said softly.

"Okay, but you have to promise to try and control your jealousy. I don't care what it takes but just try," She said. I nodded, seeing the sincerity in her eyes.

"I promise," I affirmed.

Percy's POV:

Puck thought he had to be worried about Peter? I shook my head. Could it really be that easy to get Sabrina away from that stupid fairy and to come back to New York with us? Could I honestly finish my quest that quickly? It couldn't be that easy, could it? I shook my head. It was going to be now. I'd bring her back to Camp Half-Blood and she'd know the truth.

Sometimes Thalia's plans work just a little bit too well.

Annabeth's POV:

I glared as I sat in my tent. I'd told Thalia I'd wanted to read but truthfully I just didn't want to be around when they went through with their evil little plan. I couldn't believe Percy would hurt somebody that he used to be in love with like that. I couldn't believe Thalia would do this to her so-called best friend! And Grover-well, he usually did whatever Percy said since he thought it was his duty and all. Whatever, I didn't care about him anyways. What I cared about was the fact that Percy was going to hurt a girl he claimed to love just to bring her to Camp Half Blood so he could endanger her life just because Ares told him it could help us win the war faster. And Thalia? How could she sacrifice her best friend like that? I glared, throwing my book across the tent. I should warn them, that's what I should do. Unfortunately, the only one that might believe me was that stupid fairy boy and Sabrina would never believe a negative word about Percy or Thalia. And she wouldn't believe me anyways since they did such a good job of making me look jealous. I hated this-they were going to hurt her and most likely get her killed just to save their own necks. Children of the big three sucked. I jumped as a bolt of lightning hit the ground right outside of the tent. What, could Zeus read minds or something?

Puck's POV:

"Seriously, you need to see this. I really don't want to hurt you and I know I shouldn't because Sabrina's my best friend, but you have a right to know. It's totally wrong of her. But I'm sure it was all Percy. He's a total jerk. He doesn't care about anyone else and he will do anything to get his way," Thalia was saying as she struggled to pull me across the woods.

"She's not. Sabrina wouldn't-"

"Shut up-you'll miss it, listen!"Thalia said, shushing me.I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't help but listen anyways. Sure, I trusted Sabrina, but did I trust this Percy kid? Definitely not. Although, I wasn't sure if I trusted this Thalia character either. After all, she'd been a tree for a little while and that made her sketchy. The only one of that entire group I trusted at all was that Annabeth girl. She seemed honest-although angry at the world as well. She scared me a little-but she also reminded me of Sabrina.

"Sabrina,I need to tell you something,"Percy sighed.

"What's wrong?"She asked sincerely.

"I like you. A lot...and, well, I want to go out with you-well,not out, really since out would imply going into Scarlet Hand territory but, metaphorically, you know?"He rambled. He was a pretty good actor.

"Percy, I'd love to,"Sabrina said honestly.I glared, punched the nearest tree and hurried off until I was out of earshot, not wanting to listen to Percy's happy disbelief.

**Sabrina's POV:**

"Really? But I thought you liked that-"

"Percy, I'd love to, but I can't. I'm dating Puck. I mean, I used to have the biggest crush on you-really-but, not anymore. I like Puck-alot. And, well, I can't just ignore that for the memory of an old crush, ya know?" I said, cutting him off.

"Oh, yeah, duh-of course. I'm so stupid. I mean, you've probably told me that a million times and I was just too happy to see you again to notice,"He laughed.

"You're not stupid.I'm sure I never mentioned it either.I probably was just so excited to-"

"Um, Sabrina-I'm so sorry, but Puck heard,"Thalia said, bursting into the clearing.

"Heard what? Nothing bad happened,"Percy asked, his eyebrows wrinkling in confusion as he really was cute.

"Um, he kind of stormed off after Sabrina said 'I'd Love To' the first time," Thalia said sheepishly.

"Well, Sabrina, maybe you should go-"

"No,"I said. "I told him he had to learn to handle his jealousy and he promised he'd try."I said,trying to hide the misery seeping in.

_Annabeth's POV:_

I walked by Puck and Peter's tent, pausing, listening to them, before I walked into the tent.

"She's cheating on me with Paul,"

"Percy,"

"Whatever-listen, I'd rather her be with you because at least then I know she can't get hurt. She'll be the one to leave you-she won't be able to help it. And you'd rather her be with me because, well, I'm a jealous mess. And come on, let's admit it-we're brothers. We want each other to be happy,even if we hate the other,right?" Puck was rambled when he was mad/upset/heartbroken.

"True,"Peter said. "But,what are we going to do?"He asked.

"Well, first of all, we need a truce," Puck said relectantly. "So, friends?"

"For the time being. As soon as possible,we go back to hating each other-agreed?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way,"

I shook my head-boys were such morons! Seriously? Them getting along and having a truce would help but they still had no clue as to where they should start or what they should do.

"What's the plan?"

"You don't have one?"

"I didn't think I'd get this far,"

I sighed and entered the tent. "Well, we could start with telling Sabrina their plan. Of course, you'd need to be believable and you'd need to know the plan,"I stared at me like I was speaking Greek. "Seriously?You really think Sabrina said yes? Thalia wanted you to hear that and so did knew how she'd answer because they knew she wouldn't hurt knew you'd storm off or towards them as soon as you heard her begin to let him down gently."I explained slowly. Puck nodded, starting to understand. "So Thalia burst out,totally distressed,telling Sabrina about how you and her had been trying to find them and you'd flipped out when you'd heard her, thinking she was and Percy both acted like they to blame and Percy acted so heartbroken and dejected she has no choice but to believe they had no clue as to what was happening,"I went on.

"You mean, this was all a plan to break them up? Why?" Peter asked.

"Because, the demi-gods and the gods are at war with the Titans-I don't have time to explain the technacalities so I hope you get Greek ,Percy is, like, supposedly the key to winning-or maybe Thalia,they could both fullfill the either way, one of them has to risk their heard-from a huge traitor, by the way,"Another lightning bolt hit. "REALLY ZEUS? SINCE WHEN DO YOU LIKE ARES?" I shouted, poking my head out of the tent. "Anyways,they heard that a Grimm, one of the few Humans that could see the truth through the mist-no time to explain-could save them from that 's going to risk her life-she'd most likely die. That's why they came need to stop Sabrina from leaving Ferryport landing first of all,"I said.

"And we'll come up with the plan when?"Puck asked,determination in his eyes.

"They won't do anything for at least two more don't want it to be too we should have a plan by tomorrow , and we shouldd probably get her sister and that other little girl seems to trust them more than she'd trust any of us,"I added.

"Why should we trust you?"Peter asked.

"Because I'm raising the white flag,"I declared,glaring at them from under the brim of my baseball hat.


	23. Chapter 23:HEY!

**Today Was A Fairytale  
A Sisters Grimm Fairy Tale  
_Chapter 23: HEY!_**

**Puck's Pov:**

_Forget the stupid plan, _I thought as I watched Percy wrap an arm around a sad looking Sabrina. I shook my head as she was lead towards the exit of the camp. This was not allowed. She had to stay right here, in the camp and in Ferryport Landing. That was my new thing. My new obsession. It didn't matter that the plan was supposed to take place tomorrow-it was clear Percy and Thalia had found out we had something ready to protect Sabrina and that they were moving everything up a day. So I was going to take matters into my own hands.

"HEY! Let her go,Jackson," I said. "You can leave, but she's staying," I shook my head.

"Puck, if I want to leave, I have every-"

"No you don't, because you don't know why you're leaving." I challenged.

"I'm going to help them beat the Titans," She snapped. "Do not proceed me to tell me what I do and do not know. That's just like you-always telling me what I will and will not do. You are not the boss of me Puck," She glared.

"Do you know how you're helping? You're sacrificing yourself. They're going to let you die so that the war will end sooner and they can save their own skins!" I said.

"That's not true, right?" She faltered just a but, turning and facing Percy and Thalia.

They paused, staring at each other with their eyes wide in a panic. Sabrina looked back and forth between them, waiting for the expected answer.

"Of course not," Percy said, but it was just a second too late.

"You're going to let me die just so you guys can end a war earlier? And you're willing to let my entire family die by taking me from them? I thought we were friends?" Sabrina whispered and I knew she was already fighting the tears.

"I think you should leave now," I glared at them, taking a step forward. I wanted to comfort Sabrina, but I needed to handle these two first.

"How'd you find out about this?" Percy snapped at me.

"Oh, how do you think they found out?" Thalia barked at him. "It was obviously Grover-you know he wimps out of everything. The stupid satyr," She crossed her arms and glared at the half goat, half-man besides them.

"It wasn't me," He shook his head.

"Sure it wasn't," Percy rolled his eyes.

"Actually, it was me," Annabeth smirked, stepping out from the shadows and lowering the brim of her baseball cap. "And _yes _I was trying to protect Sabrina," She smirked. "Now let's get back to camp before I decide to call my mommy on you and you can see just how powerful Athena can be," She crossed her arms.

"Annabeth...how could you?" Percy whispered.

"Brina, let's leave them to settle their own problems. As soon as they _leave."_ I said, opening the gates and smiling in satisfaction and Annabeth's glare forced Thalia, Percy and Grover to hurry from the campsite. "Annabeth?" I called. She turned and smiled at me. "Thanks," I nodded. She nodded back and hurried from the camp, racing after her friends.

"I can't believe my best friends would do that to-"

"Desperate times call for desperate matters," I whispered, walking towards her and wrapping my arms around her. "I'm sorry I over reacted when Percy asked you out. I didn't understand that they were just trying to get to me," I said softly.

"It's okay," She swallowed, trying to force her tears back in.

"Hey," I said, turning her around slightly to face her. "Sometimes, it's okay to cry. This is one of those times," He laughed.

"I don't cry in front of people. It's not who I am," She protested.

"When somebody's gone through as much as you," I said, wrapping an arm around her and starting to walk towards her tent. "They're allowed to cry every now and then. You don't need to be strong all the time," I shook my head. "That's why you've got family and friends and me-people who care about you. They're there to be strong when you can't be. Even the strongest, most powerful people out there have a moment of weakness every now and then. It's how they handle the tough times that makes them strong, not the fact that they never cry," I shook my head, stopping and turning her to face me as we reached her tent. "This is one of those times where it's actually okay for you to cry," I told her.

"I love you," She whispered. And even though I knew that already, the words still seemed so sweet to hear as she whispered them to me in the darkness. "I love you _so _much," She said even softer.

"I love you too," I said, pulling her close and just holding her, letting her tears stain my shirt. "And I always will," I said softly, whispering the promise into her hair.

"Even when I'm old and wrinkled and gray?" She asked, pulling away slightly to look me in the eyes.

"Well, maybe not _then," _I teased her. She frowned. I pulled her close again. "_Especially _then, because I'll be old and gray too. We'll be together for the rest of your life. And if you don't make me promise not go all Romeo on this joint, then I'll follow you afterwards too," I swore, kissing her forehead and sending her into her tent.

"Hey," She called over her shoulder as she settled into her sleeping back. "I love you," She whispered once more.


	24. Chapter 24:Forever

**Today Was a Fairytale  
A Sisters Grimm Fan Fiction  
A 100 Word Challenge Entry  
Chapter 24: Forever  
_A/N: To the anonymous viewer who told me to rewrite my entire story just because they didn't like the Connie, Con, Subbie, and Sub parts, well, I really don't care. It's one thing to have an opinion with something that differs from mine, but it's another thing to call my ideas stupid and tell me to rewrite something I worked hard on. Especially when you don't have the guts to make an account and try writing your own stories. People who anonymously review on a story in such a cruel, vile and negative fashion have no reason and no excuse for their actions. It's just rude. Sorry if I sound like a bitch, but it's how I feel. _  
_Also, I know that I jump around with my point of views a lot, but from now on it's just going to be in third person, because my writing is better that way. Thank you for any loyal readers and reviewers-I know it's been awhile but I actually thought I'd finished this and when I realized I hadn't, I was super busy with finals, regents, track, chorus, show choir, my solo competition, track, and cheer tryouts. But I'm back! And always willing to take any suggestions from you guys!_**

Sabrina and Puck were cuddled together in his tent a few weeks later, just sitting there, enjoying each other's company. And the silence. It was rare to have a silent moment in the camp, but they'd finally gotten one in their own little sanctuary.

"Can I be yours? And only yours forever?" Sabrina asked suddenly, looking up at Puck, her head resting on his shoulder.

"You better be," He teased her, flicking her nose as he pulled her closer to him. He didn't want to ruin this moment with some sort of serious conversation about their relationship. Talking about their emotions would destroy their secret little hide away that they'd finally found. And he didn't want that to happen. Besides, all of this talk about forever pained him.

"Be serious," She sighed. "I mean, when I hear forever, I think of you," She explained.

"Well, that makes sense," He shrugged. "I mean, I do get to live forever," He told her. He was trying to get out of this conversation by cracking jokes. She knew he was. He knew she knew.

"Listen to me," She giggled, pushing away from him. "Sometimes people promise one another forever, but then it just doesn't work out that way. I don't want that to happen to us," She told him.

"That's not going to be us, okay?" He promised her.

"Why? How can you be so sure?" She asked.

"Because I was born in a time where if something was broken, we didn't go out and throw it away and buy a replacement. We worked hard and tried to fix it ourselves," He said.

"With magic," She mumbled, allowing him to wrap her in his arms again.

"Can you give me my moments? I thought that was sentimental!" He shook his head at her.

Sometimes it was just hard for him to talk about his future with her, because no matter what he did to protect her, the outcome of her life would always be the same way. And no matter what he wanted to believe about his future, it would always be the same as well.

"Why won't you ever talk to me about what's going to happen?" She asked him suddenly, after a few more moments of silence.

"Why bother?" He asked.

She pushed away from him. "When people don't talk about something, it's usually because it doesn't mean anything to at least one of them." She told him, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Or maybe it means everything!" He snapped.

"What are you talking about?" She frowned, lowering her head and biting her lip. She knew what he was talking about. She just didn't want to admit that she understood exactly what his problem was. It was just too painful.

"I'm going to live forever, 'Brina," He sighed. "And that means even after I've lost you," He shook his head, jumping to his feet and pacing the small area. If he wasn't moving, he knew he'd hit something, and she was the nearest thing that was solid and actually a target. And he would not allow his anger to cause her any physical pain. He couldn't control the emotional pain he knew this conversation would cause them both, but he could try and stop the physical pain. And he would. "And the only way I can change that is by killing myself, and I know you don't want me to do that," He sighed.

"We have time, Puck," Sabrina whispered. "Years," She pointed out. "We could try and figure something out..."

"And do what? Have a temporary solution that gives me hope?" He shouted, turning to face her. His eyes flashed red, the color they only got when he was angry. She sighed in relief. They weren't silver though. When he was beyond pissed, his eyes were silver. And that was when Sabrina got scared.

"Puck..."She whispered, wanting him to calm down. She understood his anger was to hide the pain this was causing him.

"Sabrina, I don't want to live a day without you. I never want to have to go through losing you. I get that you're young, but I've been alive for years and I've never felt like this before," He shook his head. "And I don't want to lose you. I've lived through Romeo and Juliet, I went through that whole mess that became _Midsummer's Night Dream,"_He sighed. "I was around for all of those silly fairytales. I've seen love and I've always envied the people who had it. Well, you know what? Now I've got it and I don't care to give it up! It isn't fair that everybody else got to keep their love because of some twist of fate! I want to keep you or I want to die with you and have it be easy to do, like it was for Romeo," He said, his voice a low, harsh whisper. He wasn't angry with her. He was angry at the world.

"Tuck," She whispered.

"Yeah?" He turned towards her.

"No...not you..._Tuck_," She said slowly.

"Tuck? Who's Tuck?" He asked, falling to his knees besides her. There was a jealous edge to his voice now.

"Tuck Everlasting," She said, as if he should know who he was. "Tuck never got the girl," She shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Puck shook his head.

"Tuck Everlasting...it was a book about a family that could live forever because they found the fountain of youth?" She said, as if this would remind him of the story. He shook his head. He'd never head of it before. "He fell in love with this girl, Winnie? She found out their secret and helped them when they got in trouble with the law. He and his family had to move a lot, because they didn't age, and when they left the town where Winnie lived, Tuck gave her a vile of the water that made them immortal," She said softly.

"And?" Puck asked.

"She never used it. He came back, years later, and found her tombstone. He was stuck living forever, with absolutely no way out, knowing that Winnie, the girl he loved, was dead," She concluded.

This relaxed Puck just a bit. Sometimes, the hero didn't have to keep his girl. Sometimes, due to powers beyond their own control, the hero's love died and the hero had to go on without them. But they'd never forget.

"Kiss me if I'm wrong," Puck said.

"You're always wrong," Sabrina teased.

"Exactly my point," Puck laughed. "But, really, kiss me if I'm wrong,"

"Okay,"

"Dinosaurs still exist?" HE asked. She giggled as she leaned over and kissed him. And, everything was back to how it should have been in their secret hide away.


	25. Chapter 25:Happy

**Today Was a Fairytale  
A Sisters Grimm Fan Fiction  
A 100 Word Challenge Entry  
Chapter 25: Happy  
_A/N: I'm 1/4 of the way done! WOOOHOOOO!_  
**

Sabrina Grimm was happy. It was a regular, every day feeling for most girls her age. Most fourteen year old girls could claim their were quite happy, despite their birthday having gone by unnoticed. When the girl was Sabrina Grimm, however, it was rather hard to find happiness in every day life. She was stuck in the middle of a war, surrounded by people-who weren't really people at all-who wanted her family dead. Yet, she was happy right now. Happiness didn't mean that everything in a person's life was perfect, after all. It just meant that they'd finally decided to look beyond all of the little imperfections.

"Hey there," Puck smiled, swinging an arm around her as he reached her, falling into step besides her. "You know what I've noticed?" He asked her.

"What?" She giggled, loving the attention she was always given from her wonderful boyfriend. That was a large part of her happiness. It seemed like their relationship had been close to perfect ever since their discussion the previous week.

"The saddest person I know, happens to have the world's most beautiful smile," He grinned, kissing her on the cheek and earning another giggle from the blonde haired girl. He tightened his grip on her waist. "But, besides that, I've noticed that your birthday seemed to have gone by without any notice at all. And that's just a shame, really," He nodded.

"I don't mind it," She shrugged. "I'll have more," She said honestly. In all honesty, though, she was not at all okay with her birthday having passed by unnoticed. That just made her realize exactly how bad the war was getting, and she didn't want to think about something like that.

"Well I do mind," He said. "So, we're going to have to do something about this situation, because I happen to be a kind and I always get my way," He said. She sighed, rolling her eyes as she shook her head. This would be funny, if it wasn't so true. Puck had a way of always getting exactly what he wanted. She was just a little jealous of that fact. Until she realized that he had her, which must mean that he actually wanted her. And that made her feel just a little bit special.

"What are you going to do?" She asked him, looking up at him. It was a fair question. They were stuck in this camp and if they left, they'd most likely be rewarded with immediate death. Sabrina was sure he'd find that entertaining, but she did not want to celebrate her birthday that way. For some odd reason, it didn't sound like fun to her.

"Oh, come on Sabrina," He rolled his eyes. "If I told you, that would just ruin the surprise," He rolled his eyes.

"What about your birthday?" She wondered. He turned to her and gave her a confused look. "Well, I've been in Ferryport Landing for a while now-two years at least," She explained. He continued to just stare at her in wonder. "I'm just saying, we've never celebrated your birthday and that means I don't even know when it is," She shrugged. He shook his head at her and his shoulders shook. He was laughing at her! "Don't laugh at me! Why are you laughing at me?" SHe glared.

"Because you're being so stupid," He rolled his eyes. She glared at him. Everybody knew that Sabrina hated to be called stupid, almost as much as she hated to be laughed at. Puck should know that better than anybody. "Sorry, but it's true," He shrugged. "What's it matter when my birthday is? It's not like a keep track of how old I am anymore. Besides, it just means I'm another year older than you are, and that doesn't excite me," He shrugged. "It's not that tempting to be in your four thousands when your girlfriend's in her early teens. It's the weirdest form of pedophile-ness that I've ever heard of," He shrugged.

"Oh my god," Sabrina paused her steps and studied him.

"What?" He asked, eyeing her. He knew she had some crazy idea up her sleeve. And he was fairly certain she was about to guess his real reason for not wanting to answer her question.

"Oh my god," She repeated, shaking her head as she studied him. "I can't believe this," A wide smile started to take over her face. She was excited. He sighed. There was no point in trying to take this from her. He decided to just let her go with it. "You don't know when your birthday is!" She exclaimed. He shook his head at her. There was no point denying it. She'd just argue. Besides, she was right.

"It's not that I don't know, per say," He told her. Her laughter made him happy-at first-but it was starting to bother him that she didn't understand the real reason behind what she was laughing at. "It's just that Fairies don't keep track of birthdays and things like that they same way you humans do," He shrugged. "We know general years-have a general idea, because we know the season and all, but the exact date just doesn't really matter to us," He shrugged. "I'm sure at one point in time, I knew it, and my family probably did too, but it's been forgotten in history," He said as if it didn't bother him. And it didn't. Of course, Sabrina wouldn't believe that for a second.

"That's awful!" She gushed. "So, you've never had a birthday before?" She asked him, staring at him in wonder.

"I have," He nodded. "When a fairy is growing up, until they reach the age of adult hood-which is fourteen for us-their birthday is celebrated for the entire season that they were born in," He shrugged.

"What if two fairy families had multiple children born in the same season?" Sabrina wondered, finding the fairy culture quite odd, but also rather interesting. After all, who wouldn't want to celebrate their birthday for days, weeks-months? She sort of wished humans had that belief. Then again, she also thought it must be pretty awful to now know when your actual birthday was. Her parents had always kept it well documented and always worked hard to celebrate the day however she wanted.

"Not possible," He shrugged. "Fairy families can only have four births anyways," He explained. "And it's just not possible for them to have kids born into the same season for the same family," He informed her. "It's a lot of odd scientific facts to back it up and I don't feel like getting into it. Fairies are wired differently than humans, remember? Even Ever Afters," He sighed.

She thought about that for a few moments as they resumed their walk. Everything he was saying just seemed so odd to her. She felt like she was lost in her life science class again. Finally, she spoke up, asking the question that had been bursting inside of her but she'd not wanted to ask, due to its content. "So, when we get older and have kids..."She began slowly. This intrigued him. He turned to her and raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, I was just wondering...which customs would be follo-"

"Sabrina," He laughed. "Do you think a fairy and a human have ever fallen in love before? Do you think they've ever acted on those feelings before if it's ever happened?" He wondered. She frowned, slightly confused. "Sabrina, it's just like in those silly vampire novels you read where the human and the vampire end up together. Whatever happens in their relationship is a mystery to everybody. Nobody is sure what will happen if you and I ever decide to have kids, but let's not worry about that, alright? We're young," He shrugged. "Besides, the whole birth thing is different with my family. We're the royal family because we're the fairies closest to humans," He shrugged.

She widened her eyes, her jaw ready to drop. She'd never heard that one before. This information was news to her and she wanted to know exactly what he meant. She wanted to know right this very instant. He couldn't just start to explain something and then leave it unfinished. That wasn't fair! That was like giving her a box of chocolates but telling her that she wasn't allowed to eat them. It was cruel and unusual. Some twisted form of punishment.

"Explain!" She snapped, stomping her foot.

"Sabrina," He sighed. He fell backwards, arms and legs sprawled out around him. "You're killing me here!" He said in exasperation. She rolled her eyes, quickly growing tired of his dramatics. "Can't we go back to walking and kissing and joking around? And end this fairy informational lecture?" He sighed.

"No," She shrugged. He rolled his eyes. He should have known as much. "Are you going to tell me or not? And how come Peter's so human? Isn't he a hybrid?" She wondered.

"His father's an everafter," Puck said. "It's different there. Anyways, the royal family in Faerie has always been the family that has the most human like traits. Their guards are the same way, but that's due to the magic the royal family has. Tinkerbelle is your average fairy. If you tried that whole I don't believe in fairies thing, it would work on fairies like her, but now me," He sighed. He didn't want to think about this stuff. It was educational, and he didn't do that stuff. "Can we be done now? No more questions?" He asked. She opened her mouth to say something else, but he cut her off with a kiss. She might now be done learning, but he was done teaching.


	26. Chapter 26:Laugh

**Today Was a Fairytale  
A Sisters Grimm Fan Fiction  
A 100 Word Challenge Entry  
Chapter 26: Laugh  
_A/N: Abbie-thank you so much for your review (I really hope I spelled it right for you, but I saw the name and was like, oh, that's easy to remember! And then I forgot if it was an IE or a Y) Anyways, your review meant so much to me. And I have an upcoming chapter that is going to fill your request for Puck's thoughts on his and Sabrina's baby. Also, I can't guarantee it, but I'm going to try to work your other request into the story as well. Keep reviewing!_  
**

Sometimes, Puck wished he wasn't immortal. He sometimes wished, just a little bit, that he knew he would die one day. In some ways, he actually sort of wished that Sabrina and himself were shielded from the wonders that were Ever Afters and fairytales. Then, when Sabrina was stressing out about something, he could hold her close and tell her not to take life too seriously, because no matter how great and terrible it got to be, nobody got out alive anyways. Now, all he could really tell her was that she couldn't get over all of her fears, but she could learn to live with them. And, given the circumstances, that was what she had to do.

It was painful for him to know that he didn't get to see her laugh anymore. After all, her smile...her laugh...that was what made him fall in love with her. He'd never fallen for her mind or her looks. Instead, he'd fallen for her overall desire to be happy and live life, doing a little more than survive. Sure, it had always been rare for him to find those moments where she was happy and laughing. Normally, it was due to Daphne, her younger sister, the light of her life. But, as Daphne started to mature, it came to be that those moments were Sabrina was laughing and cheerful, were because of Puck.

It didn't matter if he was pulling some sort of prank on her. She'd come storming into whatever room he was situated in, stop right in front of his face with her arms crossed over her chest and a single hip cocked out, her eyes narrowed as she glared at him. But, the entire time, her mouth would be forced to twist itself into a scowl, and while she yelled at Puck for whatever he'd done, he'd sit there throwing out carefully exucuted, cocky excuses, and he'd watch her face as she began to fight a laugh. And then, she'd storm out of the room and come walking back in a few moments later, a smile on her face as she plopped down besides him on the couch.

He missed those moments, and that was why he was doing what he was about to do right now. He was pulling a prank on her, something he hadn't done in a very long time. The plan was simple, nothing all that exciting really. All he'd done with go into her tent and use a little magic on her clothes, changing them into the exact opposite of what she'd normally wear.

Hey! He was a fifteen year old-Sabrina would never know of their one year age gap-fairy boy who was thousands of years old in reality. And through it all, he'd only been kissed by two girls in his life. And he'd only ever wanted more from one girl-and that girl was Sabrina Grimm. So, if he wanted to get some enjoyment out of this prank, well, who could blame him? She was an attractive girl, and she was albeit a siren, taking in every single boy's attention. No boy could go without staring at her when he saw her, because she was beautiful. Of course, Puck knew that she was a lot more than that, but that didn't mean she went around flaunting it. Still, she always attracted looks from members of the opposite sex.

And he hated that. Oh, shit! This plan was not working. He jumped up and raced out of his own tent and straight towards Sabrina's, not stopping for anything. Of course, it was just his luck that he crashed into her just as she was on her way out, dressed in a short, denim mini skirt and a pink halter top that revealed her stomach. She looked much older than her fourteen year old self. Puck shook his head. He didn't want anybody else to stare at her. It wasn't as if he was jealous or anything silly like that. It was just that what was his, was, well, his. He knew Sabrina was hot and sexy. It didn't mean that everybody else in the world had to know. They knew she was beautiful. They knew she was smart and funny and brave. But they did not get to know about her sex appeal, because only Puck was supposed to know about that.

"Just the boy I was looking for," Sabrina glared, crossing her arms over her chest. "You are in _so-"_ She began to rant, but he cut her off.

"Yeah, yeah, I know-you have a lot to say to me," He said quickly. "Let's have this discussion in here," He said, trying to lead her into her tent, doing his best to shield her from anybody else around.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry...you don't want me walking around dressed like this? Because...because I look hot, right? And you don't want anybody else staring at me?" She asked, tilting her head slightly as she studied his face.

"No," He admitted.

"Well, then," She smirked. "I guess you should have considered that before you pulled this insensitive prank that would make every single boy around me objectify me, right?" She smiled, pushing past him, as she walked away, swaying her hips just so. "Oh, you are _so _gonna pay," She called over her shoulder. And then she tossed her head back and laughed, allowing her thick blonde hair to shake out around her.

Well, his plan had worked in some ways...

Hey...wait a second-

"PETER! GET YOUR EYES OFF OF MY GIRLFRIEND!" He screamed, racing towards his half-brother and tackling him to the ground. He looked up, eyes searching for Sabrina, and sighed. He was going to be in for a long day. Sabrina caught his distressed expression and giggled as she kept on walking away. Well, at least he got to see her laugh once again.


	27. Chapter 27:Smirk

**Today Was a Fairytale  
A Sisters Grimm Fan Fiction  
A 100 Word Challenge Entry  
Chapter 27: Smirk**

Sabrina Grimm really only acted like she hated every single prank that Puck pulled on her. Sure, she hated having her hair destroyed by some thick, sticky gunk being dumped into it. She despised it when she entered a room and stepped into something or onto something and was launched into the air. She did not enjoy seeing some disgusting creature lying besides her on her pillow or in her bathroom. But, she still couldn't say that she hated him pranking her in general. After all, it was a wonderful thing, knowing that somebody cared about her and thought about her so much that they constantly felt the need to pull some sort of prank on her. And, every time he pulled a prank on her, she got to see that wonderful, beautiful smirk when he was finished being disciplined by her and her mediocre attempts to make him feel bad and apologize to her.

That smirk was Sabrina's favorite expression to see on his face. Sure, it was a rather arrogant move. It was cocky as well. But the way it made his eyes sparkle just pulled her in. That smirk beat any old half-grin that Shaun Hunter could flash in an old re-run of _Boy Meets World. _It beat any boy-next-door smile that could be given by Nick Jonas. It reminded her of Noah Puckerman's beautiful smirk that he pulled whenever he was hitting on a girl or mouthing off to a teacher on _Glee. _

It was attractive. It pulled a girl in and made her want him. And Sabrina did not want any other girl to ever have the right to call that smirk _hers. _It was Sabrina Grimm's smirk, no matter whose face it was located on. That smirk was something Sabrina had to work hard to get to see, and that meant nobody else was ever going to get it to herself.

Which was why it had been so hard for her to walk away after the prank he'd pulled. Unfortunately, she just couldn't forgive what he'd done this time. When he went and changed it all back on his own, she'd allow herself to act like it had never happened.

But she was not going to lecture him and let herself get pulled in again by his smirk.

So, she'd walked away and been forced to be watched all day by Peter and the other males around the campsite, until she'd hide in her tent again. Luckily, when she'd returned, all of her clothes had been normal again. She sighed in relief as she slipped a sweatshirt on over her shirt and exited her tent, making her way towards Puck's tent. It was time he learned a rather valuable lesson. She entered his tent and slid onto his lap, wrapping her arms around him, kissing him on the lips.

"I'm not in trouble?" He asked, eyes wide as he studied her facial expression.

"Oh, you're in _so _much trouble," She told him, pushing him backwards and kissing him once again. "But I'm going to try a new punishment," She told him, kissing him again, a long, slow kiss that was full of passion.

"No," Puck shook his head, pushing her away. "Sabrina, no," He shook his head.

"Why?" She frowned.

"You wanna know why?" He said, standing up quickly. "Because you're fourteen, okay? You're a fourteen year old girl and I love you and you say you love me, but you know what? You're young and you may think you understand about love, but you don't! Just because you're surrounded by it, doesn't mean you know what it's like, alright?" He snapped at her.

"Puck I was just kis-"

"Yeah, it was just kissing," He rolled his eyes. "And that leads to a little more, and then a little more than that," He shook his head, crossing his arms as he looked at her.

"Will you calm-"

"No!" He yelled. "Sabrina, you need to realize that you're young and-"

"I'm young and soon I'll be old and you'll still be fourteen!"

"I'm growing up," He glared at her.

"I don't want you to become an old man just because I'm old and gray and wrinkly and ugly. And when the age gap gets too weird, you know what's gonna happen? I can't be with you anymore," She shouted, tears filling her eyes. That hadn't been goal when she'd entered-to have sex with Puck. She'd wanted to yell at him. But when she'd seen him sitting there, that smirk already in place as soon as she entered, she just couldn't help but want to be with him. ANd then she realized what would happen as the future progressed. And she was not looking forward to it. She didn't want it to happen. She wanted them to stay teenagers forever. But that was impossible-for her.

He paused, shaking his head as he sat down besides her, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"'Brina, listen to me," He whispered softly, his lips resting in her hair. "I love you, alright? And I'm going to figure something out for us," He promised. "We'll be together and we'll grow old together-as old as you want, alright? I...I'm going to talk to Charming and Canis," He told her. "And they'll help me figure something out for us, okay? Canis is already looking into...something, I can't tell you what-but there is hope for us, okay?"

"What if there isn't?" She asked him, looking up at him.

"There will be," He said.

"I don't want to take the chance," She whispered.

"Are you breaking up with me?" He frowned.

"I am," She whispered.

"Is this what you want? It's going to make you happy?" He asked.

"Yes," She said, the tears still coming down her face. "In the long run, yes, it will," She told him.

"Alright," He nodded, his expression hard as his eyes turned blue.

She sighed as she kissed him on the cheek and stood up, walking out of the tent and back towards her own, knowing that her heart was breaking into a million tiny little pieces. But it was for the best.


	28. Chapter 28:Sad

**Today Was a Fairytale  
A Sisters Grimm Fan Fiction  
Chapter 28: Sad**

Typically, when Sabrina Grimm was upset, she could just lean her head on Puck's shoulder, and then everything was okay, because he was always there for her. He was her wonder wall. The problem was that she'd screwed up her own life. She didn't want to believe it had happened. She still didn't believe that it had happened. The problem was, she just couldn't bring herself to feel as if she'd loved the wrong person for so long. She couldn't even say that she didn't want to do this anymore, because all she wanted was to be able to rest her head on Puck's shoulder and know that everything would be okay. But she couldn't, because the core of her sadness and disappointment, was in him.

Sometimes, the only way to know who truly cares about a person, is to walk away and see who follows. Sabrina had walked away, but no matter how slowly she'd walked, she couldn't shake that awful feeling that he wouldn't be following.

Sabrina could go and erase Puck from her mind. That was the easy part. It wasn't hard to do that. But for her to try and get him out of her heart? Well, that was another story. She just couldn't do that. Especially when she had to know that the relationship had not failed because there was no love. There was plenty of that. They'd loved each other too much for their circumstances and their ages. The sad thing was, even though she understand that she was heads over heels in love with the wrong boy, she just couldn't get over him. After all, trying to forget somebody who was once a loved one, was like trying to remember a person that had never been met.

If somebody were to ask her what was wrong, she'd say nothing as she stared blankly into space. In reality, though, everything was wrong. She would always wonder what it was that she'd done wrong and what could have been done differently. She would have changed, if she'd had the chance-or the power to change in the way that had needed to be changed. If she could go back and do it all over though, she was sure it would have ended the same way. She was the type of girl who had a wall up that was built slowly, brick by brick-lie after lie. And heartbreak after heartbreak.

"I think of you," She whispered into the dark. She was alone in her tent, which was good. If Daphne was there, she'd be almost as upset as Sabrina was, and that would only depress Sabrina more. Besides, Sabrina preferred to cry alone, because then she didn't need to go and explain to anyone about her tears.

_Yeah, I think of you, _Sabrina thought bitterly. _But we can't talk right now. I miss you too, but I don't think I should admit that right now. I need you as well, but I can't let that show right now. And yes, I still love you, but I can't tell you that right now. _

* * *

Puck had seen Sabrina, he'd met her. And he'd known immediately that he'd wanted her. He liked her for what seemed like ages and he'd chased her just as long. Maybe his tactics had been silly and stupid, almost foolish and definitely not able to work, but eventually he'd gotten to have her as his own. He had her, for a little while at least. And then he'd gotten sloppy-he'd gotten careless and cocky. It was almost as if he'd gotten bored, but that hadn't been true at all. But, whatever it was that he'd done, Sabrina had left. In the end, everything he'd ever loved, became everything he lost.

Although, in retrospect, Puck thought it was better that he was crying over Sabrina, than having her cry over him. He couldn't be sure that she wasn't in tears, but he hoped she wasn't. He didn't think it was right for her-the girl-to cry over him-the boy. He thought he should be the one crying over her, because girls could give and keep on giving. They would eventually forgive. But boys? They only knew how to receive-how to get what they wanted. And then, eventually, they moved on and forgot. It was just how their minds worked.

He knew it would be best to just take whatever was making him feel bad and leave it behind him, but he couldn't give it up for something that would make him smile. He couldn't keep what made him smile, because it was Sabrina and she had left him. He was just going to sleep. Sleep away all of the sadness that had been today.

He wanted to go find her-go and talk to her. He thought if they just had one discussion about how it had once been, everything could be okay and go back to normal. But he knew he couldn't do that, because she'd changed her mind about everything.

He couldn't stop thinking back to old memories and wishing he could somehow change the past.

THe was sure that Sabrina was somewhere, holding onto her pride tightly. The way he'd always held her.

She was sick of his lies, he was sure of it. She was sick of crying over him. She just wanted to end whatever game their relationship had become, because it only gave them both a lot of pain.

And nobody wanted pain. They all wanted to go straight to the happy feelings. They wanted smile and laughter at all times. They never wanted to deal with tears or sobs. They didn't realize that a rainbow was only possible when there was a little bit of rain first. Nobody could realize the wonder of the light without the dark. Puck's problem was that he always had pain.

"You know, no matter how strong a girl is, she does have her weak point at some time," A voice said from the entrance to his tent. He rolled over on his cot and faced Daphne. "But, sometimes, the solution to what they need is a hug," She told him. "Sabrina started smiling like nothing was wrong the second I entered the tent," Daphne explained as Puck raised an eyebrow, questioning why she was with him rather than her hurt sister. "And she thinks that nobody will realize that she's not okay, but I did. And you would too," She shrugged.

"What am I supposed to do?" Puck asked. "She doesn't want to be with me, because she knows how it's going to end. She doesn't believe that I can change things and make it all work out for the two of us. She doesn't think I can do it, so she's saving herself the intense pain that will come later by ending things now, before we get anymore attached," Puck shrugged. "And we're going to have to deal with the pain of seeing each other every day and knowing we can't have one another, but we'll be able to deal with it one day, and she'll move on soon," He told her. "So there's nothing I can do to change things," He said.

"Prove to her that you can change everything," Daphne responded simply before turning to walk away.


	29. Chapter 29:Comfort

**Today Was a Fairytale  
A Sisters Grimm Fan Fiction  
Chapter 29: Comfort  
**

While Sabrina sat in her tent, as depressed as she'd ever been in her life, all she wanted was a hug. She wanted her sister. She wanted her mother. She wanted her father. She wanted her uncle. She didn't care who it was. She just wanted somebody to show that they cared about her and wanted her to be happy. She wanted somebody to lie and tell her that everything would be okay, but nobody had shown up yet to do that for her. In fact, nobody had even come looking for her. It was as if she simply didn't matter to anybody at the camp except for Puck, who she'd just tossed out of her life as if he didn't matter.

"'Brina?" She paused, quickly moving to wipe the tears from her eyes and try and look as if she hadn't just been crying for hours. "Sabrina?" A head poked its way in. A head that looked an awful lot like Puck, but clearly wasn't his. It was Peter. "Are you alright? You weren't at dinner and I got worried," He whispered, staying crouched in the entry way to the tent.

"Puck and I broke up," She whispered. "And I just want somebody to lie to me and tell me it's all going to be okay," She said, allowing the tears to fall again. Maybe it was because of his similarities to Puck, but she felt like she could allow herself to cry around him. For some reason, he gave her those same 'safe' vibes that Puck gave her all the time, making her comfortable, unlike she was around everybody else in her life, no matter how her relation to them was.

"Oh, 'Brina," He whispered, slowly moving towards her. He reached out to wrap his arms around her slowly and carefully, as if he were afraid she'd be angry with him for trying to touch her.

"Just hold me?" She whispered, her voice hoarse from having been in tears for so long.

"'Brina...do you want me to talk to him? Maybe he was just upset," He frowned.

"I broke up with him," She whispered.

"Then why are you so upset?" Peter asked slowly.

"Because I still love him," She whispered.

"Did the two of us somehow trade curses?" Peter joked, trying to cheer her up. Sabrina giggled slightly, the tears still falling as she moved closer into Peter's arms. Her sister had entered the tent for about a minute before turning and hurrying away, not wanting to look at Sabrina, who must be a disgrace to the strong, brave Grimm family name. They were supposed to be strong, independent women, but here she was was-crying over a boy who she'd been the one to dump.

She appeared to be weak right now, and Sabrina did not like to be weak. She hadn't shown her weakness since she was young and her parents had first gone missing. The only person who ever saw Sabrina when she was scared or sad, was Puck. She knew he would never laugh at her for it, because he understood what it was like to pretend to be strong all of the time. It was hard. It was painful. And sometimes it got to be too much if there wasn't anybody there to talk to. After his father's funeral, the two of them had somehow learned that they could rely on one another and trust each other with any moments of weakness when their emotions got to be too much to bare. And now, after she'd fallen so in love with him, everything had fallen apart and she'd lost him.

Grimms were supposed to help people. They needed to monitor the magic that was behind fairy tales. They needed to be strong at all times. They had to be able to put their own problems behind them to focus on the problems of other people. Sabrina was failing in doing that right now. She was letting down her entire family.

Of course, that wasn't news to her. It seemed as if she was always disappointing her family in some way. She was too angry. She was too emotional. Too head strong. Too in love. Too young. Too mature. Too smart. Too silly. Always a little bit too much of something. She was not an ideal Grimm. But, when she'd been with Puck and had him and his love, she'd been at her best. That was when everything was okay and she was a true detective. After every sweet moment she spent with Puck, something good had happened where she'd magically been able to solve the case. Because he had an ability to just clear her head of silly nonsense and make her focus on her goals and what she needed to worry about.

Now she'd lost that and it was all because of her selfish need to not stall the pain. That was another one of her problems. She was too selfish. She just wasn't as perfect as a Grimm was supposed to be.

"What do you need? Do you want Daphne? Your mom? Maybe I can get Puck to under-"Peter stopped talking when he saw that the mention of Puck's name brought even more tears to Sabrina's blue eyes. She buried her face further into Peter's shirt and tried to will herself to stop crying. But it wasn't easier.

With every single problem she'd forced herself to push aside and deal with later, all the pain had built up inside of her. And now, with her safety net gone, she had nothing left. She needed to just let everything out and clear her mind from any past pains and start all over again. She needed a new way to deal with the pain and torture that came with her life. It wasn't easy for her, but it was what needed to be done.

As for the current moment in her life? The one she was trying to live through at that moment in time?

Well, all she needed was a little comfort.


	30. Chapter 30: Cry

**Today Was a Fairytale  
A Sisters Grimm Fan Fiction  
Chapter 30: Cry**

Guys get hurt too.

And Puck was not mad or angry right now. He wasn't bitter towards Sabrina for breaking up with him. He _couldn't _be mad at her. It just wasn't possible, because he loved her and wanted her to be happy.

So now, he was _not _angry. He was merely hurt. Of course, he did find his ridiculous weakness as depressing. It was sad just how weak he had become, especially since he was allowing people to see him cry. Puck-Robin Goodfellow, the King of Pranks, Tricksters and Faerie alike, the role model to all hobgoblins and rulers of pixies everywhere-did not cry. Especially not in public.

He knew that he was wrong as well, of course. After all, he'd just allowed her to walk away. And that was just as bad as her choosing to walk out of his life. Because love didn't just walk away and disappear. People walked away, and the other person chose to not run after them. Sometimes, relationships really were worth fighting for. The problem was, it got hard when there was only one persona actively fighting for the relationship to last and work out each time a fight broke out. And it seemed that that was just how Puck and Sabrina had worked with their relationship.

He was stupid. He was an idiot. But he knew what was the matter with her. He understood that she was upset because she knew that there was some sort of deadline tacked onto the end of their relationship. There was no way they could last forever, because Sabrina and him both lived in a world where forever really did exist. They also existed in a place where happily ever afters and fairytales came true. But not for everybody. Sometimes all of those sweet stories that parents told little kids before bed were a lie, consisting of something stupid and fake that never really happened. And he and Sabrina were stuck living in that love story where the happy couple just couldn't be together.

Yet, he was sure there was some sort of magic in the world where the two of them lived that could allow Sabrina and him to have their happily ever after. And he was going to do the very best that he could to make them have their fairy tale ending. Because it was time that Puck got the full attention. In his own story, he'd been cast aside for some losers who didn't really understand love to take center stage. Now it was his turn, and he wanted Sabrina Grimm to be his leading lady. And if this was his story, since he was a prince by birth and nature, he deserved to pick whoever he wanted as his leading lady. And he was going with Sabrina, because he deserved the best.

And on a scale of one to ten, with one being the ugliest and ten being pretty, he would give Sabrina an 8. Alright, an 8.5. No higher than a 9.8, though, because there was always room for improvement. Not everybody could be perfect, like him. And Puck had been working hard on holding out for a ten for years because he thought he was worth it, but then he realized that he wasn't as flawless as he'd thought he was. And, besides that, he loved all of those little quirks and imperfections that Sabrina had. They made her more realistic.

And, if he was being one hundred percent honest with himself, he'd have to admit that Sabrina really was utterly perfect. And it killed him, because now he had to deal with the fact he'd allowed her to get away from him. And that made him miserable. And it brought him back to his problem with his weakness showing. He was miserable and he was actually crying.

And that wasn't cool. The prince of all things funny and cruel-the pranks, the tricks, and the immaturity? They didn't work when it came to a crying, love struck boy who was nothing more than heart broken.

Not that he was heartbroken. That wasn't his style.

His heart wasn't broken or anything stupid and silly like that. It was just...damaged.

But it would be fixed. He was going to make sure that it was fixed, which was why he was sitting with Prince Charming right now, as well as the Big Bad Wolf, also known as Mr. Canis, when it came to the members of Ferryport Landing.

"Is there anything you can do? I can't be without her, Charming. I really can't. But she doesn't want me to grow old with her. Is your plan working, Canis? Please tell me that writing them into the book is actually working? There's got to be another way, right? Please tell me there's something I can do?" Puck said. He knew he was panicking. He knew it was uncool. But he couldn't help it.

"They're being written into the Book, trickster," Charming sighed, running a hand through his hair which was already disheveled enough. "That is the only known way to turn somebody into an everafter. And unless you want to somehow get her to drink the fountain of youth-which is going to make her stuck at fourteen forever, wether she likes it or not-that is the _only _known way to stop somebody from growing older and being anything close to immortal. You're going to have to be patient," Charming shook his head.

"It won't take much longer now. I'd give it another week, perhaps. Give or take a few days. The only uncertainty is if this is going to work. We'll need to test it our somehow before we actually reveal this newfound information to any of the Grimms. Especially when it comes to the little one. She'll go a little too far with it and, if we are wrong, she'll end up killing herself. We'll need to keep this quiet, especially when we are merely working on this silly theory that Charming has come up with. And, of course, there is the important matter of how we are supposed to test out if any of this is true or not or if it even works," Canis said, his voice tired and weak as he looked up from the book.

"What do you mean we have to _test _it? How can you test it without trying to-wait a second. You're not going to try and hurt any of them, are you? Because if one of them dies because you're wrong, that's going to kill her. And that's going to destroy _me. _There has to be some sort of other way around this to find out if you're right. Please tell me that you're working and trying to figure out a different way to test the theory besides trying to kill one of them," Puck blurted out, jumping from his chair and his eyes flashing silver before shining red in anger. He couldn't allow anything to hurt Sabrina, whether it was physically or mentally. He needed to make sure she was okay at all times.

"Please calm down, Trickster. Did you not understand the importance of keeping this entire ordeal quiet? It is very important that none of the Grimms-or anybody else at camp, for that matter, hears about what we are trying to do. There will be nothing short of chaos, especially with them becoming everafters ruins the only way they have of ever breaking down that barrier, without convincing Baba Yaga to take it down herself," Canis growled at him and Puck winced just a little, worrying slightly about the dangers of the wolf getting released.

"We are not going to try to kill any of the Grimms. That is utterly ridiculous and completely pointless, as it defies everything we are working for if we are wrong or we failed in our trials. If they are Everafters, they will heal quickly. Jacob always knows what we are working for, and he has offered to allow us to test the theory when we are ready. We will give him a mild injury and see how well he heals," Charming cut in.

Puck nodded curtly as he stood up and excused himself from their efforts for the night. It wasn't like he was all that important to their work. He didn't actually matter, because he didn't do anything to help, except keep the Grimms busy and distracted.

And now he was barely even doing that, because he was too busy crying.


End file.
